


The Proposal

by rozanyg



Series: Kidge One-Shots [Keith x Pidge] [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Came up with the idea while watching the movie, F/M, Keith is korean, Keith will be Margaret, Pidge is Andrew, Pls don't get mad, This is going to be so cute i swear, everyone is human, i love this au, i'm basing that on some fan theories, this au changes lots of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: Katherine Holt is an aspiring Commander for the Garrison. A brilliant potential scientist. But there's a problem, she's the assistant to Commander Keith Kogane. In order for her to reach her dream of working to design and fight for Earth, she needs the recommendation of a high ranking officer and she applied to be Commander Kogane's assistant, though she didn't know what she was getting herself into.He is her only hope to reach her goal, so what happens when her only hope is going to be deported to Korea to live with his father again? Even though he has lived in the United States for years, his visa expired and as it renews, he has to move back to his roots. But Keith won't go down without a fight. As he quickly tries to find an answer to his problem, he realizes he has only one choice: To marry his assistant, Katherine Holt.





	1. Katie is engaged to Commander Keith???

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's the 'Proposal' Au that no one needed. Sorry that I haven't been active on AO3, I was busy with my Quinceanero and with a youth convention. I hope to make this story with multiple parts because this idea is GREAT. So yeah :))

In Katherine Holt's room, nothing was heard but the insistent beeping of an alarm clock. Said girl groaned, sticking out her arm out of her cocoon of blankets and out into the cold atmosphere of her bedroom. She shivered slightly at the change of temperature but managed to smash her fist onto the alarm clock multiple times until it finally turned off.

Katie tucked her hand back in and snuggled into her pillow once more to go back to sleep for five more minutes, but then realized that the sun was streaming through the windows, which is something that shouldn't be happening at six in the morning in Texas yet. Katie frowned and looked back up to her clock.

8:42 a.m.

Katie's eyes widened as she read the time and rapidly kicked off her blanket, struggling to unwrap her body from her blankets. "Sweet Jesus Christ. He's going to kill me." Katie grunted as she finally freed herself from the clutches of her blankets. She tripped on the extra blankets on the floor but quickly got back up and ran to the bathroom, simultaneously picking up her uniform from the floor, thankful that it didn't stink.

* * *

In Keith's suite, the bathroom door swung open, steam pouring out of the humid atmosphere due to Keith's steaming hot shower. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist and one dangling from his shoulder. His long black hair was damp and swaying side to side as he walked the length of his room towards his closet to pick out his uniform from the many others he has accumulated. 

He placed it neatly on his bed next to some blueprints spread out displaying the outline of a red mechanical lion, the badges and medals attached to his uniform reflecting the sun's light. Keith turned on the news, the reporter's voice serving as background music to the Commander as he dressed for the busy day ahead.

* * *

Katie ran through the streets carrying a handful of blueprints and two bags of Einstein Bro's bagels in her hands. She weaved her way through the crowd but, because she was so small, it was easy for her to slip through small spaces. 

Katie busted through the front doors of the Texas NASA base and she quickly clocked in, but not before she bumped into a passing garbageman. She bumped right into him, causing a whole mess of garbage to land on top of her and for her to lose Keith's bagel in the mess. "Holy MOTHER OF-"

"Sorry, ma'am." The garbage man muttered as he struggled to pick up the garbage. In the far off distance, Katie could hear her coworkers snicker at the mess, knowing that she is the boss' assistant of the base and that she will be in a long embarrassing lecture in front of the whole building if she did not fix her appearance immediately.

Katie rushed to place all her things in Keith's office and she approached Nyma, "I need your blouse." Nyma looked up from her computer and looked Katie up and down. "You're kidding, right?" Katie sighed and quickly thought of something to offer, "Ed Sheeran concert. Two front seat tickets. You have five seconds to decide. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Nyma stood stiff for a second before rushing to the bathroom with Katie, the two changing lightning fast. Once Katie was out, she bolted into Keith's office, organizing the blueprints she brought in on his desk and picking up Keith's bagel. She suddenly heard a ding and turned towards her computer on her small desk frantically, seeing a message appearing in the staff chat.

**Emo has entered the building.**

She rushed to stand in front of the door and held out a bag of Einstein Bro's Bagels. Almost immediately, Keith walked in reading a blue print, his left shoulder carrying a black bag full of rolled up blueprints, his left hand holding a mug of black coffee and his right holding a blueprint.

He walked in with a quick pace, drinking his coffee as he read the blueprint that Katie recognized as her own. She became extremely nervous, knowing that Keith was _extremely_ picky with the designs he chooses. Truthfully, that wasn't even her job. She was only Commander Keith Kogane's assistant. She brings him bagels and helps him manage himself (because everyone knows he can't manage for sh*t). She isn't supposed to design five mechanical lions that form one huge killer robot.

So she held her breath as she saw that she wrote her name clearly on every page and braced herself for Keith's lecturing. But to delay the lecture a bit, she began telling him the news for the day, "Morning, boss. Moore called this morning about the launch in late November,"

"Yes, there's a problem with Rocket 212-A93's thrusters. I know." Keith answered as he took the bagel Katie was offering. Katie grabbed Keith's bag and placed it on one of the seats in front of his desk, "Staff meeting at 9:00." 

Keith sat on his black swivel chair and pulled in his chair to his desk, placing his bag of breakfast next to a pile of papers, "Did you call- ugh, what's his name? With the - with the - the ugly face?"

Katie thought for a second but almost immediately remembered who he was talking about, "Marco."

"Yes, Marco." Keith answered as he reached for the paperwork for a launch of a satellite on Pluto's moon, Kerberos, but Katie already slid it closer to her boss, "Yes. I did call him. I told him that if he doesn't get the prints in on time you won't even glance at his work. Your immigration lawyer called. She said that it was imperative that-"

"Cancel the call with Moore, push the meeting to next week, and keep the lawyer on the sheets." Keith handed Katie some papers, "Hand that to Gutierrez and tell him to prepare himself. I got him an interview with CNN after the launch of  _'CASTLE'_."

Katie nodded and looked at the papers with a raised eyebrow, "Wow. Nicely done." Keith grabbed his breakfast and pushed back his chair, "If I wanted your praise, I would have asked for it." 

Katie began walking away to do as Keith ordered but stopped in her tracks when she heard Keith call out, "Uh, who's Julian? And why does he want me to call him?" Keith displayed the brown bag with a smirk, the words:  **CALL ME, xxx-xxx-xxx, JULIAN ;),** clearly written in Sharpie on the outside of the bag.

Katie winced and backed up, hearing Keith continue, "I mean, I'm flattered but-"

"Well, that was originally my food." Keith raised a critical brow, "And why am I eating your bagel?" Katie took back a step and sighed defeatedly, "Because your food was consumed by trash." Keith nodded like a mother would to tease her child when they're in trouble, "So, you regularly eat Cheesy Hash Brown bagels?"

"I do, actually, it's like breakfast in a bagel." Keith leaned back in his chair with an amused smile playing on his mouth, knowing that Katie messed up and she still wanted to play it off as nothing, "Is that a coincidence?" Katie jokingly nodded her head, "Incredibly, it is." Katie's attention was diverted once she heard the phone ring, "I mean, I wouldn't possibly eat the same food you did in case something would happen because that would be ridiculous. Commander Kogane's office."

"Good morning, Katherine. I was wondering if Keith was still coming to my office? He mentioned to me that he'll stop by?" Katie almost threw up at the sound of the voice of the most detested person in the building. Katie placed her hand on the phone's microphone, "Why are we heading to Lotor's office?" Keith turned in his swivel chair and clicked his tongue, sarcastically making an 'Oops' face. Katie imitated her boss' sarcasm as she returned to the call, "Yeah, we're heading over there right now."

Katie hung up and walked out the office, quickly finding a new open computer and she typed in the chat:

**Loki is on his chariot.**

She looked up from the screen to see the computer screens light up with the new notification and for everyone to run to their cubicles and pretend to work.

Katie then approached her boss as he made his way toward's Lotor's office and fell into pace with the brooding Commander, "Did you look at my prints?" 

Katie turned to look at Keith as she waited for his answer, but he only looked straightforward, "I looked at some of it, I wasn't impressed." Katie scoffed,"Can I say something?" Keith sighed, "Please don't."

Katie ignored her boss' reply and continued with what she was going to say, "I've seen hundreds of weapons and I only showed you the kind of designs you tend to lean towards-" 

"That's where you are mistaken, Katherine." Keith glanced down to Nyma's clothing as she passed by, catching a whiff of old coffee grounds as he passed by, "And I do think you order the same food as me, which is, in fact, ridiculous."

"Or admirable." Katie defended as they reached Lotor's office. "I'd admire you if you didn't drop my food in the first place." Keith opened the door to Lotor's office and stepped in, leaving Katie to mentally plan Keith's murder. She eventually calmed herself and walked in behind him.

"Ah, our fearless leader and his aide. Please, come in." Lotor was proudly standing tall in front of Keith and Katie, his hand on his hip as he examined some things on his laptop, but Katie (nor Keith) didn't miss the hungry looks he gave Katie as she walked in.

Keith turned on his heel, completely ignoring the looks, and his eyes caught a new display on Lotor's room, "Impressive model, is it new?" Lotor proudly smiled and cockily replied, "I built to resemble Explore 1 three years ago but, yes, it is new to my office."

Keith glanced down to Lotor's arrogance and smiled to himself, "Witty. Lotor, I'm letting you go." Lotor looked up from his laptop with an incredulous look in his eyes. Katie also seemed surprised because she too turned her head to look at Keith. Lotor spoke up but it only came out like a peep, "Pardon?"

"I told you a hundred times to get Gutierrez an interview with CNN and you didn't do it. You're fired." Katie, still dazed with this new information, closed the door quietly and leaned against the wall.

"I have told you it is impossible. Gutierrez can't do interviews, he has social anxiety." Keith chuckled sarcastically, "Well that is interesting because I called him yesterday, and he is in."

Katie's eyes dashed to Lotor, who was slack jawed, "Excuse me?"

"You didn't even call him, did you?" Keith accused, while casually leaning against a desk Lotor had cornered against a wall. "I-I"

"I know," Keith began with a mocking tone, "Gutierrez is pretty scary since he is big and tough... for you." Katie had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing, "Now, I'll give you two months to find another job. And then you can tell everyone you resigned, OK?"

Keith left without another word, Katie following hot on his trail. Keith breathed out, "What's his twenty?" 

"He's moving. He has crazy eyes." Katie stated as she looked back at Lotor making his way out of his office.

"Don't do it, Lotor. Don't do it."

"You poisonous d*ck!" The whole room froze and gasped, stopping what they were doing and began paying attention to what was unfolding in front of their eyes.

"You can't fire me! You... firing me on this whole CNN thing just so you could look good to Bergen and Malloy. Because you are threatened by me!" Keith chuckled but Lotor continued, "And you are a beast." Keith rolled his eyes and warned him, "Lotor, stop."

The whole office was dead silent and a phone was ringing in the far distance, though no one was attempting to pick it up. "Just because you have nothing and no one to love in life doesn't mean that you can order everyone around and insult us like bags of garbage. You know... I feel sorry for you? Because you know what you're gonna have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one."

Lotor finally stops his ranting and looked toward Katie, who was sucking in her lips in worry over what Keith was going to do, and looked her up and down again, this time not even hiding the crazy look in his eye, "And someone as beautiful as Katie doesn't deserve such a douche of a boss like you."

Katie lowered her head in embarrassment for Lotor and she could hear Keith breathe in deeply and begin, "Listen carefully, Lotor. I didn't fire you because I was threatened. Because, honestly, what should I be threatened of? No. I fired you because you are lazy, stupid, incompetent, conceited and a traitor. You have given multiple prints from potential spacecraft over to Galra Industries. And you spend more time eyeing my assistant's backside more than you do in your office. And if you say another word, I will personally have you thrown out on your *ss, OK? ANOTHER WORD and you're going out of here with an armed escort. Katherine will film it with her phone and post it on every social media network there is. Is that what you want?"

Lotor looked at Keith with his eyebrows furrowed, clearly showing his embarrassment but tried to hide it with a look of confusion, "Didn't think so. I have work to do." The second Keith turned his back, every worker turned back to their respective cubicles acting as if they were working the whole time. Katie turned to follow Keith and, as if he knew what was going on behind him, Keith turned and shot Lotor a warning glare before turning around again.

Lotor angrily stepped back into his office and began packing his things. Keith, still needing to blow off some steam began, "Call security and tell them to put Lotor's model in my conference room."

"Will do."

"And I need you around this weekend to help review his files and his prints." Katie started worrying, remembering an important family issue happening this very weekend, "This weekend?"

Keith, now tired with everyone's bull, turned to Katie and looked at her with an exasperated look in his eyes, "You have a problem with that?" His purple eyes stared into Katie's honey brown eyes, scaring her slightly, "No- I- I... just my grandmother's 90th birthday, so I was gonna go home and," Keith rolled his eyes and ignored Katie, walking into his office with and angry feel to his steps, "...it's fine. I'll cancel it. "You're actually saving me from a weekend of misery, so it's... good talk, yeah."

Katie stopped in front of Keith's office, watching after him with anger in her eyes, then she calmly stepped into her cubicle right next to his office to begin her work for the day.

* * *

After a few hours, Katie found some spare minutes to call her parents to tell them the news that she won't be coming to her grandmother's birthday party, "I know, I know. Tell Grammy I'm sorry, OK? Mom, what do you want me to do? He's making me work the weekend. No, I'm not... no. Listen, I've worked too hard for this promotion to throw it all away, OK? I'm sure Dad is pissed, but we take all of our designs here very seriously. We'll get back to you as soon as we can."

Katie shook her head in mock disbelief as she turned her head towards her boss, who saw right through Katie's horrible acting, "Was that your family?" 

Katie nodded, "Yes." Keith put his hand on his hip, "They tell you to quit?" Katie quipped back, "Every single day," As she extended her hand to pick up the now ringing phone.

"Commander Kogane's office. Oh... Yeah. OK. All right." Katie sighed as she hung up the phone, "Bergen and Malloy want to see you upstairs immediately."

Keith groaned, "Come get me in ten minutes, we've got a lot to do."

"Okey-doke." Katie responded, immediately making faces the second her turned around. She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue but she immediately stopped when Keith spoke up, "I know what you're doing, Katherine."

She stopped and sheepishly began working on her laptop again, rushing to pick up a phone that began ringing.

* * *

Keith walked towards his boss' office, ignoring the greeting his secretary offered. Keith opened the door and greeted his boss, "Jack, Edwin."

Jack Bergen was seated at his desk with Edwin Malloy leaning on a desk. Jack Bergen was the first to acknowledge Keith's entrance and greeted, "Keith, congratulations on the CNN thing. That's terrific news."

Keith bowed his head in thanks as he approached the desk, the sun making his numerous medals glimmer, "Thank you, thank you. This isn't about my fourth raise is it?" 

Jack laughed and shook his head, "Keith, do you remember when we agreed that you wouldn't go to the Frankfurt Convention because you weren't allowed out of the country while your visa application was being processed?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, I do."

Jack continued, "And... you went to Frankfurt." Keith nodded, "Yes, I did. We were going to lose DeLillo to Galra. We needed him on our team. So, really didn't have a choice, did I?" 

Jack sighed and picked up a piece of paper from his desk, "So it seems the United States government doesn't care much who hires an astronaut."

Now, Edwin spoke up and continued what Jack began explaining, "We, uh, just spoke to your immigration attorney." Keith sighed in relief, "Oh, so we're good? Everything good?"

Jack sighed, "Keith, your visa application has been denied. And you are being deported." 

Keith's eyes widened, "Deported?" Jack kept reading from a little sheet of paper, reading off from a warning, "And apparently there was also some paperwork that you didn't turn in on time."

Keith breathed out nervously, "Come on. Come on! It's not like I'm even a terrorist! I work for the government for crying out loud. There's gotta be something we can do."

Edwin spoke up again for the second time during the meeting, "We can reapply, but unfortunately you have to leave the country for at least a year." 

Keith inhaled deeply again and managed to compose himself, "OK. OK, well, that's not ideal, but, uh.., I can, uh... I can manage everything from Daejeon... with video calls and..."

Edwin sighed, "Actually, Keith, if you're deported, you can't work for an American company." Jack continued, "Until this is resolved I'm going to turn operations over to Lotor."

Keith choked up, "Lotor? The guy I just fired?" Jack interrupted Keith's sure ranting, "We need a Commander in Chief. He is the only person in the building who has enough experience." 

Keith shook his head, "You cannot be serious. I beg of you."

"Keith. We are desperate to have you stay. If there's anything we can do-"

"Excuse me?" Katie knocked on the door right as Keith began a lecture. He turned around frantically and glared at the assistant, but she didn't react. Jack lifted his hand, "No. Excuse me, we're in a meeting."

"Sorry to interrupt." Katie began while Keith glared at her interference, "What? What!" 

"Mary from Sven's office called. She's on the line." 

"I know."

"She's on hold. She needs to speak with you. I told her you were otherwise engaged. She insisted, so... sorry." Katie apologized while motioning for Keith to follow her, but all she got was a weird stare from her boss. After a few seconds, Keith whispered, "Come here." Katie furrowed her eyebrows but nonetheless closed the door and approached her Commander. 

"Gentlemen, I understand the predicament that we are in. And I think there's something you should know." Keith backed up and wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulders, "We're getting married." Katie looked around the office, "Who's getting married?" 

Keith looked down at Katie with a threatening smile, "We... We're getting married. You and I. We're getting married." Katie got the memo but she  _did not_ expect this to happen. She was shocked and frankly couldn't utter a word, "We are..."

"-Getting married." Keith finished, smiling to the two administrators. Edwin, however, was not buying it at first, "Isn't she your secretary?"

"Assistant." Katie corrected, though she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Executive... assistant secretary. Titles. But, wouldn't be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries. Wouldn't it Edwin? With Laquisha? Remember? So yeah. The truth is, you know, Katherine and I, we're... just two people who weren't meant to fall in love but we did."

Katie shook her head in disbelief, "No." Keith, however, continued on, "All those late nights designing and conventions kinda opened our eyes." Katie kept shaking her head looking up at Keith, "No." 

Keith tugged Katie closer and nuzzeled his hand next to her neck, but didn't try anything, "Can't fight a love like ours. So... Are we good with this? Are you happy? 'Cause, we're happy! So happy!"

"Keith."

"Yes?"

"It's fantastic. Just make it legal." Keith rose an eyebrow but then realized, "Oh! Oh." He pointed at his ring finger, "Legal. Yeah, okay. Well, that means we need to go to the immigration office. So we can work this whole mess out. Right? Thank you very much, gentlemen."

Katie nodded in a daze.  _What. The. Hell?_ _Did I miss the dates?_  

Keith then took Katie's hand and led them out of the office, immediately letting it go the second the stepped out of those doors. The ride on the elevator was dead silent, neither saying a word. And they thought that no one knew of the news, but they were so wrong the second they stepped foot on their floor.

Katie could hear the blips of computers as they passed by their coworkers. Some even daring to whisper loudly, "Katherine and Keith are getting married!" And Katie could here someone else whisper, "What is that about?" 

Katie glance at her other coworkers and caught sight of Shay shaking her head in approval, winking at her. Then she saw Plaxum shaking her head, "Mhmm." Katie blushed a bit and then she saw Nyma cackling to herself, "Katie. Really? Him?" She continued laughing and then Katie finally reached Keith's office. 

Katie slowly closed the glass door behind her, looking once more at her coworkers who were actively commenting on her engagement to the Commander. Katie walked away from the door and stood in front of Keith, who unrolled a new blueprint to start studying.

She only stood there with no words, her fingers fiddling with the buttons on the chairs. Keith's eyes lifted for a second and caught sight of Katie. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "What?" 

Katie tilted her head, "I don't understand what's happening." Keith flipped to the back of the print, "Relax this is for you, too." Katie leaned on the chair, "Do explain." 

"They were going to make Lotor chief." Katie rolled her eyes, "So naturally I would have to marry you?" Keith rolled his eyes, "And is that a problem? You had someone in mind?"

Katie sighed frustratingly, "Not really. Anyways, it's illegal." 

Keith chuckled, "They're looking for terrorists, not space engineers."

"Keith." Said man lifted his face from his work and stared Katie down, "What?" Katie shook her head and stood her ground, "I'm not going to marry you." Keith placed his stuff down and quipped back, "Sure you are. Because if you don't your dreams of became a well-known space engineer are dead."

Katie's glare wavered as she heard those words and listened to Keith's reasoning, "Lotor will fire you the second I'm gone. Either that or he'll keep you here just so he can stare at your bum, which I know is something you don't tolerate. Guaranteed. That means you've wasted five years tucked in my office, the bagels, the cancelled dates, the midnight Aspirin runs, were all for nothing and your dreams of being a Commander are gone."

Katie started breathing heavily, "Don't worry, after the required time, we'll get a quickie divorce. But until then, like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine. OK? Phone." Katie stood breathing heavily, currently cursing the hell out of her boss in her mind. She grunted at her obnoxious and stuck up boss and stomped to the phone, politely answering, "Commander Keith's office."


	2. Meet The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE WRITING THIS SO MUCH!!! There's gonna be a (semi?)-plot twist so enjoy???

Right after work, Katie and Keith both went on their way to the USCIS Texan Office, Keith holding their papers as they entered the office. Katie could see Keith's disdain as he passed by the many immigrants. He shamelessly pulled his jacket closer to his body when he saw a man dressed like a homeless. "Keith-" Katie warned but he only ignored her as he began skipping the line, "Keith! The line's back there!" 

Keith only hissed at her, "Come here." Katie muttered under her breath, "Keith!" Nevertheless, she followed him as he looked for an open attendant. When the next one ordered for the next one in line, Keith jogged in front of the person and gave them a fake smile, "Sorry, this will only take a second. I need for you to file this fianc __é visa for me, please."

The attendant seemed visibly disgusted with Keith but he didn't seem to notice. "Mr. Kogane?" Keith nodded, "Yes." The attendant closed the file and cradled it in his arms, "Please come with me."

Keith gave Katie a sly smirk and followed the attendant into an office, "You'll wait here for a Mr. Gilbertson, he'll handle your situation." Keith nodded and the attendant went back to his business. Katie sat down on the seat in front of the desk while Keith just stood in front of the door with his hands in his pockets, annoying Katie while he tapped his foot on the floor, "You know, I'm not poisonous."

Keith chuckled, "Well, I'd rather not risk my chances." Katie rolled her eyes and looked at all the awards Mr. Gilbertson received, most for the most dumbest thing like:  **Most illegal immigrants caught**. Honestly, the guy looked like the biggest jerk imaginable.  _Maybe even bigger than Keith if he works hard enough._  Katie mused in her head a small smile appearing on her face. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Keith turned to find a pale skinned man standing at the door with balding brown hair. His blue eyes stared at Keith's purple ones. He motioned for Keith to step away from the door, and Keith did as told ( _miraculously_ ).

"Hi. I'm Mr. Gilbertson." The middle aged man walked in with a file in hand, "You must be Katherine and you must be Keith. Sorry about the wait. It's a crazy day today." Keith started opening his mouth and Katie knew she was going to regret it immediately.

"Of course. We understand. And I can't tell you how much we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice."  _Wow, alright. Not what I was expecting but good thing he's playing nice._

"OK." Mr. Gilbertson sighed as he began reading the 'couple's' file while simultaneously make weird noises, causing both Keith and Katie to look at each other suspiciously.

"So, I have a question for you. Are you both committing fraud to avoid her deportation so he can keep his position as Commander in Chief at the Texan NASA base?" Katie narrowed her eyes at the accusation and Keith mentally thanked her for not making them seem suspicious as he began covering for them, "That's ridiculous. Where did you hear that?"

Gilbertson leaned back in his chair and began searching on a sheet of paper, "We had a phone tip this afternoon from a man named-"

"Would it be Lotor?"

"...Lo..tor."

Keith shook his head in fake disappointment, Katie knowing that it was actually rage, "Lotor. Poor Lotor. I am so sorry. Lotor is nothing but a disgruntled former employee. And I apologize." Katie released a breath she didn't know she was holding and thanked her lucky stars that Keith didn't say anything rude.

But she bit her tongue when he began speaking again, "But we know you're incredibly busy with a room fool of garbagemen and farmers to tend to. If you just give us our next step, we'll be on our way." Katie sighed in disappointment to the man next to her, her hate for the idiot growing even larger.

Mr. Gilbertson didn't take any crap from Keith, thankfully, and chuckled, "Mr. Kogane, please." He motioned for Keith to sit down, which he finally did and he interlaced his fingers. Mr. Gilbertson began again, "Let me explain to you the process that's about to unfold. Step one will be a scheduled interview. I'll put you each in a room and ask you every question a real couple would know about each other. Step two: I dig deeper. I look into your phone records. I talk to your neighbors, I interview your coworkers. If your answers don't match up at every point, you will be deported indefinitely. And you, young lady, will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of $250,000 and five years in federal prison." Katie caught sight of a woman being taken away by the police, screaming and trying to get away. She then turned back to Mr. Gilbertson when he called her name.

"So... Katherine... want to talk to me?" Katie shook her head no, looking to the scene contemplating what to do about the current situation. Mr. Gilbertson, knowing that she is about to break, decided to tease her a bit, "No?" Then Katie nodded, making Gilbertson smile a bit, "Yes?"

"The truth is... Mr. Gilbertson... that Keith and I. We weren't supposed to fall in love, but did." Katie turned and smiled at Keith lovingly, him grabbing her hand and rubbing circles. Katie however squeezed it  _hard,_  making Keith groan and let go of her hand. "We couldn't tell anyone we worked with because of my big promotion coming up." Katie glanced at Keith, smiling at him mischievously, Keith returning her smile with a tight closed lip smile, scrunching up his nose in mock doting but, really, he was fighting to not reach for Katie's throat.

"Promotion?" Katie nodded, "Yes. We... I mean,  _we..._  both thought that it would be deeply inappropriate if I were to be promoted to Commander..."

"Commander. Mmhmm." Keith commented as he nodded, silently planning Katie's demise.

"... while we were, you know."

"So..." Mr. Gilbertson started, flipping through some pages, "Have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?" Keith shook his head, "Impossible. My parents are dead. I have a brother but I don't even know where he is. So..." Katie looked at Keith curiously, wondering why he never said anything about his parents being dead.

Gilbertson chuckled in surprise, "What, are your parents dead too?" He asked as he pointed at Katie. She shook her head and Keith began answering for her, "Oh, no, his are very much alive."

"No... very much."

"Very much. They're, ah... Well, we were gonna tell them this weekend. Grammy's 90th birthday, and the whole family's coming together," Katie turned to Keith, surprised that he actually heard her and that he remembered, "We thought it'd be a nice surprise." 

Gilbertson asked, "And where is this surprised gonna take place?" Keith smiled, "At Katie's parents' house." Katie almost stopped working, that was the first time in five years that Keith had  _ever_  used her nickname. But Keith nor Gilbertson noticed her tenseness, because Gilbertson began again, "Where is that located again?"

Keith clammed up, especially because he didn't know where their house was so he covered quickly, "Why am I doing all the talking? Why don't you tell him where it is? Jump in." Katie laughed "lovingly" and looked at Mr. Gilbertson, "Sitka."

"Sitka." Keith repeated, getting a feel to the name. But what he didn't expect was the next thing that Katie said, "Alaska."

"Alaskaaaaah?"

He looked at Katie with a crazy look in his eye but Katie ignored it and looked straight at Mr. Gilbertson, who was enjoying this  _way_  too much. "You're going to Alaska this weekend?" Katie nodded, "Yep." Keith, still worrying about this new information, "Yes. We are going to Alaska. Alaska, that's where... my little Katie's from." Keith grabbed Katie's hand and squeezed it even harder, making Katie yelp and she smiled at Keith scrunching her nose, while he did the same but, not because they wanted to be cute but because they were  _very_  close to killing the other.

The 'couple' turned to Mr. Gilbertson and prepared to listen to what he had to say, "OK. Fine. I see how this is gonna go. I will see you both at 11:00 Monday morning for your scheduled interview, and your answers better match up on every account." Katie and both stood up, Katie grabbing the offered post-it with the appointment written in sloppy handwriting. She smiled and thanked the man while Keith just got a phone call and started talking obnoxiously loud, only giving Mr. Gilbertson a mere wave before leaving the office.

Gilbertson chuckled at Keith, "I'm looking forward to this one." Katie smiled sarcastically, "We're looking forwards to this one."

After another reminder that he'll be watching, Keith and Katie both walked out of the building, Keith having just finished his call and already beginning to bark out orders, "OK... so, what's gonna happen is we will go up there. We will pretend like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, tell your parents we're engaged..." Katie looked up at the big USCIS building and tried to calm her beating heart, only listening to Keith when he began being a douche again.

"I guess I will pop for you to fly first class-" Keith was rambling on as he worked on his phone, but he immediately stopped when Katie spoke up, "Excuse me, Keith, but were you not in that room?"

Keith rose an eyebrow and shrugged, "Oh! The thing you said about being promoted? Genius! Genius. He completely fell for it." Katie crossed her arms, "I'm serious."

Keith sighed but let Katie continue, "I'm looking at a $250,000 fine and five years in jail. That changes things."

Keith shook his head, "Promote you to Commander? No, no way." Katie scoffed, "Then I quit, and you're screwed. Bye Keith, nice knowing you." Katie turned and walked down, her heels clicking against the concrete and her hair swishing from her ponytail across her back. Keith breathed out in frustration, "Katherine, Katherine! Fine, fine. I'll make you commander. Fine. If you do the Alaska weekend and the interview, I'll make you Commander. Happy?" Katie stopped and turned to find Keith looking resigned, but she wasn't done yet, "And not in two years. Right away."

Keith sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "Fine." Katie was giddy inside, but she needed to take advantage of this, "And you'll send my prints to Bergen and Malloy." Keith looked at Katie with disbelief and Katie smiled, "Fine. Any other wishes, Your Majesty?" 

Katie smiled, "Yes actually, we tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want." Keith nodded, annoyed and asked again, "Done?"

Katie scrunched her nose, "Nope. Now ask me nicely." Keith furrowed his eyebrows, "Ask you nicely, what?" Katie crossed her arms, "Ask me nicely to marry you, Keith." Keith threw his hands in the air, "What? What does that even mean?" Katie smiled devilishly, "You heard me, down on your knee."

Keith grumbled some incoherent words, but Katie was sure there were some bad words said. Eventually, Keith got down on one knee and looked back up at Katie, "Does this work for you?" Katie smiled, "Oh, it's perfect." 

"OK. Would you marry me?" Keith asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Katie rolled her eyes, "No. Say it like you mean it, Keith." Keith sarcastically laughed and looked down at the concrete before looking back up, "Katherine?"

"Yes, Keith?"

"Sweet, beautiful Katherine?"

"I'm listening."

"Would you please, with big, fat cherries on top, marry me?" Katie shrugged her shoulders and pretended to contemplate the question, "I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but I'll do it. See you at the airport tomorrow." Katie stated, turning around immediately, leaving Keith all by himself on one knee. He looked around the sidewalk and thanked that no one was looking at him. He started to get up before someone accidentally pushed him and he fell back down, quickly getting back up and brushing the dirt from his clothes. Keith turned his head up and watched Katie leave with a small smile, "I see why Lotor did this all the time." 

Katie turned and flipped him off, making him laugh and wave her away, "Love you, cupcake!" Katie rolled her eyes, "Eff off, Kogane!"

* * *

The next morning the two were finally on the plane and are about to arrive, which is why Katie decided to start checking out the questions Gilbertson gave them to study.

"All right the bright side is that I already know all these answers for you. The bad news is that you have three days to learn all this about me." Katie said as she read the questions, thankful that she didn't need to learn any more about the idiot next to her falling asleep as he watched Doctor Strange on the small tv the plane provided.

"Give me that." Keith ordered as he took the folder from Katie, glad that he finally had something to do on the plane. Keith flipped the pages as he skimmed over the words, "You know all the answers to these questions about me?" Katie nodded, getting up and close to his face, creepily smiling into his face, "Scary, isn't it?"  Keith leaned away from Pidge and smirked, "What's scary is that huge zit on your forehead." 

Katie rolled her eyes and put some space between the two as Keith continued reading, "What are my dislikes?" Katie got comfortable and started listing things on her fingers, "Almonds, chocolate ice cream, sushi, Steven Yeun, happy children-"

"You're hilarious. Here's a good one. Do I have any scars?" Katie looked out the window, "You have one on your lower abdomen."

Keith raised an eyebrow, "How do you even know that?" Katie shrugged, "I saw you changing shirts. And I'm pretty sure you have a tattoo."

"Oh, you're pretty sure?" Katie nodded, "I'm pretty sure, last year your dermatologist called and asked about a Q-switched laser, which removes tattoos. But you canceled your appointment." Keith nodded sarcastically. "What is it? Guns? Japanese calligraphy? Barbed wire?" Keith rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "You know, it's exciting for me to experience you like this." 

"Love you too, jerkwad."

Katie returned to watching Doctor Strange as the pilot spoke on the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We're beginning our descent into Juneau." Keith put the folder down and began putting on his seatbelt, "Juneau? I thought we were going to Sitka."

Katie put on her seat belt while simultaneously rolling her eyes, "We are." Keith became impatient and asked, "How are we getting to Sitka?"

Katie only smiled mischievously, "You'll see." 

* * *

 

"I hate you on so many levels." Katie laughed as Keith tried to keep himself from throwing up on the shaky plane. They flew out of Juneau on a small, ratty plane since it was the only way to get to Sitka, which Keith did not like AT ALL, but it had to be done.

When they landed, Katie looked out the window, finding her mother and grandmother jumping up and down with a poster board saying:  **WELCOME HOME, PIDGE** , making her reevaluate bringing Keith with her to meet her parents, "Alright, here we go."

She turned to look at Keith, who, unfortunately, vomited in a paper bag on the way and was filling his mouth to the brim with mints. Katie scoffed and smiled at Keith's antics as they finally touched ground.

They finally made it out and the very second that Katie stepped out, she could hear her mother's screaming out her name.

Katie smiled and waved to her mother and grandmother, ignoring Keith as he struggled to walk down the stairs. “Hey!” Katie smiled as she reached out to hug her grandmother and mother at the same time, “Missed you guys so much!” Katie laughed as she felt her mother’s grip tighten. Katie pulled away a bit, “Where’s Dad? Matt?” Katie’s mom shrugged, “Well, he stayed at home, preparing some things for your arrival. You know how he is, always having to do something.” Katie nodded in understanding, though, they could see the sadness in her eyes.

To cheer her up, her grandmother began again, “Well, enough chit chat. Where’s your boy?” Katie turned and looked for Keith, finding him taking down the luggage from a cart, “There. That’s him.” The two grown women turned their heads to have a perfect view of Keith’s back muscles tensing as he placed Katie’s suitcase down. The two women were practically drooling, and her grandmother even whispered, “I guess man is a much _better_ word.” Katie rolled her eyes and called Keith over.

As he approached, Katie whispered into his ear, “Be nice.” With a slight nod from Keith, Katie began the introductions, “Keith, this is my mom Colleen.” Keith smiled at Colleen but was taken by surprise when she pounced on him to give him a hug, “Nice to meet you.” Colleen said as she hugged him. Keith laughed nervously but responded kindly, “Pleasure’s all mine.” Katie smiled and began introducing her grandmother, “And this is my grandmother, Grammy.”

Keith nodded and smiled, “Well, hello there! Now, do you prefer being called Keith, or the ‘Devil’s Spawn’? We’ve heard it both ways. Actually, we’ve heard it lots of ways.” Keith’s smiled turned to raised eyebrows and he looked at Katie, who was glaring at her grandmother. But soon enough Colleen jumped in to save the day, “She’s kidding.”

Keith’s eyes brightened and he smiled again, “Oh! Oh, OK.” Keith laughed but he was still glaring at Katie, who was sheepishly smiling, “Well, thank you for allowing me to be a part of this weekend.” Grammy then started talking again with the same huge smile, “Oh, you’re welcome. We’re thrilled to have you. Let’s get you two back to the fort.”

Keith, with fake excitement, yelled, “OK!” But the second, they turned around, he continued glaring at Katie, “Devil’s Spawn?” Katie merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow her mother and grandmother to the truck, leaving Keith behind.

On the way to the dock, Keith admired the dark green of the trees lining the path to town when suddenly, they were replaced with lots of shops. But something was weird about the shops, they all included the name: **Holt**. **Holt Photography, The Holt Collection, Holt Parcel and Post, Holt General Shop…**

Keith then looked at Katie’s bag, seeing there was a tag on it: **K. Holt**. He looked back up at his ‘fiancée’ and softly whispered her name, “Katherine.” She kept looking through the window, “Katherine!” She still didn’t hear him, so he did what he had to do: he poked her side. She groaned and glared at him, “What?”

Keith pointed to the outside, “Didn’t tell me about all the family businesses, babe.” He shook his head like, ‘What the hell?’ and Katie smiled awkwardly and shrugged. “She was just being modest dear.” Her grandma answered.

“Oh.”

Soon enough, they all reached the dock and they parked near the water, Keith looked at Katie quizzically and asked, “Aren’t we supposed to be heading towards our hotel?” Colleen overheard and answered for her daughter, “Oh, I cancelled your reservation. Family doesn’t stay at a hotel, you’re going to stay in our home.” Keith turned and smiled at the kind woman, “Great! Great.”

Then he turned to Katie, “What?!” At that very moment, Katie brought down one of Keith’s _very_ heavy suitcases and she was already mad enough as it is, “Keith, you might wanna shut it before I throw all your luggage into the dock. Trust me, I tried talking to them to let us stay at the hotel, but they didn’t let us, so just deal with it.”

Keith groaned as Katie began following her mother to the dock, “Come on, babe. Haven’t got all day.” Keith huffed and began carrying the luggage behind, almost falling when it got stuck with the gravel. Finally, they made it to the boat and started lowering the luggage, the last one to go down the ladder. Katie looked down to Keith, who just got to the bottom and urged Katie to go down, “Come on.” Katie shook her head and Keith laughed, “Babe, you’re the one who lived here for years.” Colleen whispered to Keith’s ear, “She rarely came to the dock, she hated the ladder.”

Keith pretended to give his ‘fiancée’ an empathetic look, but actually he was struggling not to laugh, “Alright, babe, I’m going to help you.” Keith walked closer to the ladder and watched her as she started going down, “Looking good.” Keith struggled to keep his laughter and he almost choked as Katie struggled to find the next step, “Take your time.” Katie growled, “Shut up.” Katie was only two steps away from the floating dock and her bum was in hands reach, so of course, Keith took advantage, “I’m just gonna give you a hand here.”

He extended his hand and shamelessly grabbed her butt, making Katie pause and breathe deeply, “Hand off *ss. Off *ss!” Keith chuckled and let go, faking surrender by lifting his hands. Finally, Katie reached the bottom and Keith put his hands in his pockets, “Congratulations. I’m a hundred years old.” Katie glared at him and punched his side, making him laugh teasingly as they approached the boat.

On the ride, Keith stared at the open water taking in the calm sound of the waves crashing on the rocks, but suddenly, Colleen, who was piloting the boat, pointed out an estate by the edge of the water, "We're home." Keith's eyes widened as he studied the huge three-story mansion, "That is your home?" Katie looked back at her boss' surprised face, enjoying his surprised face.

They finally reached the dock and as they were walking down to the house, Keith whispered, "Why did you tell me you were poor?" Katie rolled her eyes, "I never told you I was poor." Keith turned, "You never told me you were rich." Katie kicked a rock, "I'm not rich my parents are rich." Keith rolled his eyes, "You know that's something only rich people say." When Keith turned around, he saw a group of guys wave at Katie, "Hey, Katie! Welcome home!" Katie waved back, "uh-Hi!" Then she turned to her mother, "Mom, what is this?" Colleen smiled mischievously, "Nothing. Just a little welcoming party. Is that a crime?" Grammy then spoke up, "Just 50 of our closest friends and neighbors. And all excited to meet you. Come on. Come on." 

Grammy urged as she continued walking, Keith then turning to Katie, "A party?" Katie sighed, "I guess so. Now come on. My grandmother's moving faster than you." Keith grunted and continued walking, dragging his suitcase towards the door.

Once inside, they put their stuff away and began introducing themselves to the party guests. After a few minutes of introductions, Keith whispered in Katie's ear, "How come you never told me you were some sort of Alaskan Kennedy?" Katie shrugged, "Sorry, we were kinda busy talking about you the last five years." 

Before Keith could spit something back, a middle aged man with white hair interrupted their conversation to give Katie a tight hug, "There's my girl!" Keith was slightly confused until Katie wrapped her arms around the man, "Hi Dad." The two hugged for a bit before letting go and Keith still didn't see the man well yet. Katie realized this too and turned her father around, "Dad this is-"

"-Keith." 

"Mr. Holt." The two shook the other's hand, making Katie stand there like an idiot, "Uh... What?" Keith smiled as he looked at Katie, which she still needs to get used to, and Sam explained, "I was Keith's mentor when he was in the training camp. Are you still a jerk?" Katie's eyes widened at her father's comment but didn't get to say anything before Keith, "Are you still destroying cadets' dreams?" Katie got in between the two and sent her father away, harshly whispering in Keith's ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shiro's here." Sam announced before leaving, making both of their jaws dropping and simultaneously exclaiming, "No way!" Katie groaned, "Come on! How do you know him?" Keith rolled his eyes, "I'm his brother."

Katie's jaw dropped and she smiled, " _You're_ Mullet?" Keith rolled his eyes and nodded, "Oh My Gosh, you were the cutest as a teen. You should've kept the mullet." Katie exclaimed as she reached for Keith's hair, which is still long, but much shorter than when he was a teen.

"Alright, Pidge, could you stop admiring my brother's hair and come hug me?" The two froze and turned to look at Shiro, who was leaning on the doorway wearing a smirk. Pidge squealed and jumped to give Shiro a hug, which he laughed at, "Nice to see you, too, Pidge." Shiro's eyes then found his brother and let Katie go, "Come here, Mullet." Keith tried to run away, but Shiro caught him anyway and gave Keith a nookie. Keith pushed him away and tried to fix his hair, "I hate you." 

Shiro laughed and Katie asked, "Why are you here?" Shiro smiled, "I wasn't gonna miss the opportunity to see my brother's little sister and, since I heard my brother was coming with you, I couldn't miss the opportunity to see the both of you at the same time." Katie smirked, "I know it's because Allura made you." Shiro shook his head, "I can make my own decisions. Allura's not the boss of me." 

"Oh hey, Allura!" Katie exclaimed, but Shiro only shook his head, "You're just trying to mess with me, she isn't- Hey, Allura!" Suddenly a tanned, blue eyed girl stepped in from behind Shiro, her white hair swinging loose from her behind. "Katie!" Allura exclaimed excitedly, hugging said girl tightly, "I missed you so much!" Shiro visibly breathed out in relief. Katie chuckled and let go, "Keith, this is my cousin, Allura." Keith smiled and extended his hand for her to shake, "Nice to meet you." Allura looked at his hand and ignored it and went for a hug, "Nice to meet you, too." Keith, though still quite awkward with hugs, hugged her back and quickly let go. Allura then turned around and grabbed Shiro's hand, "Come on, Shiro! I think I saw Hunk!" Shiro chuckled as he was practically dragged by his girlfriend.

Katie chuckled after her brother and turned to her boss, who asked, "When are you going to tell them we're engaged?" Katie looked around and sighed, "I'll pick the right moment."

"Pidgeon?" Katie turned around and smiled widely, "Matty!" Katie ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly, both siblings laughing as they embraced, "Heard you got a boyfriend." Matt stated as they let go, making Katie roll her eyes, "Yeah. Keith?" Keith approached Matt, shaking his hand and finally being able to study his face, immediately recognizing his face, "Matthew Holt." Matt smiled, "Nice to see you again, Commander Kogane." Katie huffed again, "You know him too?" 

Matt turned to his sister, "We went on a mission two years ago. How come you didn't know?" Katie shook her head, "I'm not allowed to know anything from Keith's missions." Matt nodded and then excused himself and left the two to their own devices. Katie and Keith were somehow separated and Katie bumped into her father again, "Hey da-"

"Why'd you bring him here?" Sam asked harshly as he looked at his daughter, "Excuse me?" Sam shook his head, "You show up here after five years with this man you hated and now he's your boyfriend?" Katie shook her head, "We just got here. Can we wait three minutes before we throw the kitchen sink at each other?" 

"Just never figured you for a girl who slept her way to the middle." Katie had to hold in a bunch of inappropriate words and continued, "Actually, I'll have you know that that man in there is one of the most respected Commanders in NASA." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "He's your meal ticket." Katie shook her head, "No, dad, he's not my meal ticket. He's my fiancé." Sam stood stiff, "What'd you say?" Katie crossed her arms, "You heard me. I'm getting married."

* * *

 

In the other side of the house, Keith was walking through and was met with a caterer with a plate of hors d'oeuvres heading his way. He tried to get away, but he had to pass by her anyway, "Hello. Would you care for some hors d'oeuvres?" Keith shook his head, "No, thank you very much."

However, the waitress insisted, "It's a tradition." She started picking one up and Keith declined, "No. I just, really don't-" Suddenly, the waitress stuffed it in Keith's mouth and he, unfortunately, had to pretend to like it.

The waitress just stared at Keith as he tried to eat it hungrily and, despite her very pretty face, it made Keith  _extremely_ uncomfortable. Suddenly, they could hear Katie's voice from the living room, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make. Keith and I are getting married." Keith at that moment spit out his food, "I'm so sorry." The waitress merely kept staring at him, "It's OK. It's wash-and-wear."

After Keith cleaned his mouth, he heard Katie call out, "Yep. Babe? Where you at?" Keith peeked through a corner and looked at Katie quizzically, "There he is." She exclaimed, smiling at him and telling him to come closer, "Come on, babe." Keith smiled sheepishly and began approaching the center of the living room, smiling the whole way. 

"Congratulations!" Someone yelled from the crowd, Keith smiling and both of them saying, "Thank you." When Keith got in the center of the living room, they all started clapping for the two and Keith grabbed Katie's hands, pulling her close, "You could've warned me." Katie smiled lovingly at Keith, "Well, I didn't plan this either."

The two stood in the middle for a while longer until they opened the champagne and began celebrating, "That was some brilliant timing." Keith said again. Katie grabbed a glass of champagne from the same waitress from before and smiled, "Nice to see you again, Natalia." The waitress smiled and walked away, but not before staring at Keith some more. Keith smiled awkwardly at her until she left. He heard some laughter next to him and saw Katie laughing, "She-She soooo likes you!" Keith rolled his eyes, "She creeps me out, Katie." Katie only laughed some more until she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes approaching, "Katherine. Hi." 

Katie's eyes widened, "Lance? Oh, my God. Hey, hi. Wow!" Katie reached for him and hugged him tightly, giving Keith time to study the man. He was probably around his age. He was taller than him, though. He had light tanned skin and brown hair, making a nice contrast to his blue eyes. He was undeniably handsome and Keith didn't like him one bit.

Katie let go of the man first and began asking questions, "How you doing? I didn't know that you were going to be here." Lance chuckled, "Well, your mom wanted it to be a surprised. So... surprise!" Katie smiled and then Keith cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of the two.

Katie suddenly remembered the existence of her future husband and widened her eyes, "Oh, God. Keith, this is my ex..."

"Hi. I'm Lance." 

Keith smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you." Lance was completely polite and respectful, Keith could tell, but for some unknown reason, he didn't like the fact that he and Katie were so nice, especially since they were exes.

"Well, congratulations, you guys. So did I miss the story?" Katie and Keith both turned to each other in confusion, "What... story?" Lance rolled his eyes, "About how you proposed?" Lance looked towards Keith with a 'duh' face. Keith suddenly came into realization that he nor Katie thought of a story to tell the family.

"Oh! How a man proposes says a lot about his character." Keith nodded and started cursing his place in life, "Yes, it does." Colleen, who was holding a glass of champagne, added, "I actually would love to hear the story, Keith. Would you tell us?" Keith started to think up stories in his mind but, he couldn't think of anything, "Actually, Katherine,  _loves_ telling that story, so I'll just-let her tell it to you guys."

Keith smirked as he passed by Katie and sat next to Shiro, looking at Katie intently as she began, "Wow. How to begin? Wow... uh... So, Keith and I were going to celebrate our first anniversary together and I could tell he was extremely nervous. His hands were sweaty and everything and he would mention having a family lots of times." Shiro chuckled, "Sounds just like you." Keith turned and glared at his brother as Pidge continued.

"And we were going to go hiking. I had some suspicions because I saw a velvet box on top of the bed." The whole crowd laughed, "So once we got there, the whole cabin was decorated-"

"Normally," Keith jumped in before Katie said something he will regret, "Yep. Decorated normally. I mean, I didn't want her to think I was trying too hard. You know? I know Katherine doesn't like that type of stuff."

"But he secretly likes it, so the next morning I found Keith missing and a little box full of cut-out pictures of us all around and a whole lot of little heart shape confetti," Keith turned and started glaring at Katie again, "And once the confetti cleared I saw this big-"

"-Piece of paper." Katie turned to Keith, who wasn't even looking back at her, and glared at his black hair. "No ring. But inside that box..." Keith turned to Katie, "Underneath all that crap..." Katie smiled at Keith, "was a time and place. I tole her to meet me at a small cave in the woods." 

"And I was originally gonna ditch him and go shopping, because he actually did that on our first date and ended up scaring me." The crowd laughed as Katie continued, "So I went into that cave and initially I saw nothing, it was extremely dark. Eventually I saw a small light at the end of the cave and followed it. And there I saw Keith-"

"Standing."

"Kneeling." 

"Like a man."

"Crying like a baby."

Keith glared at Katie as she finished, "And once he finally cleared his tears he opened the box and he said-"

"'Katherine would you marry me?' and she said yes. The End!" Keith finished excitedly, leaving Katie with a dramatic look on her face. The whole crowd talked amongst themselves, Shiro clapping on Keith's back, "Never knew you were so romantic, bro." Allura walked over to Katie while Keith talked with his brother, "He's such a fox." Katie turned to Allura, who was checking out Keith while he talked to Shiro, "Allura! You already have Shiro! Don't try to steal my man!"  _My man? Seriously?_

Allura chuckled, "Alright, I'll leave him alone." Katie nodded in thanks until she heard Shiro tap a glass, "Hey! Let's see a kiss from you two cuties." Katie froze as she looked towards Keith, who was coincidentally right next to her, "Give her a kiss!" 

Keith started blushing and, if Katie weren't doing the same, she would've thought it was cute. "Um.. no?" Suddenly, Colleen spoke up, "No. Come on!" Keith then started blushing more, not believing that her own mom would encourage them to kiss. "Alright, yeah. Here we go." Keith grabbed Katie's hand and kissed its backside.

Everyone groaned and shook their heads, "No, come on!" Lance yelled at the two, making Keith even  _more_ uneasy. "Uh..." He looked to Katie, who nodded and whispered, "Just a quick one." Then the two leaned and gave the other a quick peck on the lips. 

The crowd groaned again and urged the two to do a 'real kiss'. Lance even went to the extent, "Kiss her on the mouth like you mean it!" Katie glared at Lance and Keith sighed, looking at Katie, who nodded. 

Keith then grabbed her hips and leaned in slow, in case Katie wanted to back out, but she only urged it on and tilted her head. Now the two were kissing in front of the whole house, everyone cheering for them, and right when they were going to separate, they found that they couldn't. Katie lifted her hand to cup Keith's jaw as the two continued, making the crowd clap louder. Then they finally had the strength to let go, but as they looked at each other, they felt something shift inside. And they didn't like it. But they liked it at the same time.

Then Grammy stood up and hugged the two, "I'm so happy for you kids!" The two awkwardly smiled as they stared at the other for a while longer. "Let's bring out the champagne!"

* * *

After everyone left, Katie and Keith followed Colleen up to their room, "So here we are." Keith and Katie both walked in the room after Colleen and Grammy, both taking in the beautiful simplicity of it. "Wow. It's amazing." Keith exclaimed as he walked in. 

"Here's the bed!" Grammy exclaimed, pointing to the huge King sized bed, causing Katie to chuckle at how excited her grandmother was. "Wow. Exquisite bed, grandma. Well, I guess I'll go look for my old room." Before Katie could get too far, Colleen grabbed onto her hand, "We're not under any illusions that you two don't sleep in the same bed." Colleen started chuckling, "You'll sleep here with Keith." Katie scrunched her nose, "Well, that's great because we love to snuggle. Don't we, babe?" Keith suddenly appeared from behind her, "Huge snugglers."

Suddenly, a flash of red dashed right to Keith's leg, "Oh my God! Is that a cat?!" Keith jumped up in the air, trying to get it away. Katie, however, exclaimed, "Oh my God! It's so cute! Hi!" Katie bent down and picked the cat up in her arms, "Who's this?"

Keith stared at the cat with wide eyes, hiding behind Katie. Colleen grabbed the cat, "That's Red, I'm sorry, Keith. We just rescued him from the pound and he's still in training. Sorry." Keith nodded and stepped away from Katie, now more comfortable with the distance between him and the cat.

"And there are extra towels and linens in here if you need them." Colleen offered but then Grammy added, "But if you get chilly tonight... use this." She said as she pulled out an Eskimo blanket with red, green, and brown, "It has special powers."

Katie took the blanket, looking at it, then eventually handing it to Keith to look, "What kind of special powers?" Asked Keith as he slightly opened it to look at the pattern.

Grammy smirked and with an amused tone in her voice, said, "I call it the baby maker." Keith suddenly clammed up and stared at the sly grandmother surprised. Katie grabbed it and folded it again, "Well, we'll be super careful with that one." She threw on the chair.

"Alright, Annie, let's leave them alone. Alright?" After a quick goodnight (and some winking) they left the two alone. "Cats?" Katie smirked at Keith, which he stammered, "His kind did that horrible scar," Keith defended as he mentioned the scar that Katie once saw when she walked in on him changing his shirt.

* * *

 

"Your eyes are closed right?" Katie asked as Keith laid on the floor with his eyes opened wide, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked again and Keith reassured, even though his eyes were open, "Completely." Katie hesitated but she turned off the light to the bathroom and tip toed her way around Keith and onto the bed. And Keith, being the sneaky bastard her is, turned his head and sneaked a peak.

Keith almost laughed at Katie's Captain America booty shorts and Marvel t-shirt. "Those are the pajamas you decided to bring to Alaska?" Katie inhaled deeply, "Yes because I was gonna be in my own hotel room. Not sharing a room in my house." Keith nodded, "OK." 

Katie suddenly heard chuckling and rolled her eyes. "But seriously. Captain America?" Katie sighed, "Shut up, like your banana pants are any better." Keith nodded, "In fact, they are."

"Keith."

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

...

"Goodnight... Katie."

Katie then turned off the light and put her glasses on the nightstand. And she was about to fall asleep when she heard Keith constantly moving and she knew what was causing his uneasiness. She picked up a remote and pressed the  **close** button, causing the curtains to the window to close and to shut the light out. "Thank you."

 


	3. "I didn't mean to jump you! Your cat was attacking me so I ran and I ran into you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS GUYS! Third time updating the story in less than a week. I'm actually surprised that I'm writing all these chapters in one day. I can't even write one damn page for school in a week XD. 
> 
> P.S. Some readers seem to think that the whole story comes from my imagination and I want to fix that at this moment. I am basing this work on the MOVIE "The Proposal" with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. The plot line is mostly from the movie (though the movie is much more frisky). However, the dialogue between Keith and Katie is from my own imagination, though some parts come from the movie, it is very rare. 
> 
> So... hope you enjoy Chapter 3

[This story is also on Wattpad. [This](https://a.wattpad.com/cover/116666880-256-k546802.jpg) is the cover.]

The next morning, there was complete silence, the only noise coming from Katie's quiet snores. Keith's limbs were splayed out through the whole floor and his shirt was lifted up, showing a bit of his sculpted abs. Katie, however, was sleeping completely still in the exact position she fell asleep in. There was complete peace... until Keith's phone rang.

The obnoxious, high-pitched ring of his phone caused Keith to wake up immediately, shooting up from his spot on the floor. Keith sat up from the floor and squinted from the sudden light. Once he heard the phone ring a second time, he stumbled up to his feet and tried to find it. He extended his arms through the dresser, throwing everything all over the floor. Keith froze when he heard the loud clash of things falling all over the floor and winced when the phone rang again.

Keith glanced at Katie and whispered, "Psst. Katherine." Katie rolled over at the mention of her name but was still half-asleep. Keith tried again, "Psst! Katherine! Katherine!" Katie only hummed in response and Keith stumbled towards her, knocking some things down again.

Keith bent down right next to Katie's face and whispered, "Where's my phone?" 

Katie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Satchel. Right pocket." 

Keith turned and looked for his black leather satchel, finding it in the corner of the room. He stumbled his way there again, making Katie groan and roll around the bed. Keith finally made it and grabbed his phone, answering it immediately.

"Hello? Hello. Hello!" Keith mumbled out his words, while simultaneously dropping their bags all over the place as he struggled to stand up, "Gutierrez! Hey! Are you there?" Katie sighed deeply, dragging a pillow to her head and covering her ears with it as Keith continued to speak loudly on the phone.

"Are you there? Crap. Hello? I have horrible service!" Keith struggled to put on some shoes and was walking around on tip-toes, trying to not get such cold feet from the freezing wood floor. "Give me just-"

Katie, at that point, was done and threw a pillow at Keith's head, "I swear to sh*t... IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THIS VERY SECOND..." Keith then got the memo and tip-toed out of the room whispering, "Hold on just a second."

Keith shut the door quickly and tip-toed down the stairs, simultaneously talking to Gutierrez, "Listen, Anthony, I know you're nervous and I'm sorry you feel that I pressured you into doing CNN, but... Of course I want you to be happy." Keith rolled his eyes at the immature engineer but continued tip-toeing to the backyard and whispering on the phone, "Anthony. Anthony. Calm down, alright? I can call them. I can cancel. It's fine." 

Suddenly, a blur of red caught Keith's attention but, he ignored it for now. As he continued reassuring Anthony, the red blur started getting closer and hissing. Keith glared at the cat, "Sit! Sit." The cat did as told and Keith kept glaring at it, "No! Not you, Anthony. Uh- I actually think it would be a mistake to back out." Suddenly, the cat walked right in front of Keith and stopped right at his feet but Keith continued talking.

"Because Anthony, your work is genius and people deserve to know about this scientific endeavor that you helped achieve and who better to explain it than the person who designed it?" 

Suddenly, Keith heard a screech and he looked to a nearby tree. There perched was an eagle with its eye on the cat. Keith stared at the eagle for a while, then at the cat. "Yes, Anthony. And your work was really incredible and without you, space exploration will never be the... same." Suddenly, the eagle started flying, circling around Keith, which caught his attention.

"I know you can do this Anthony." The eagle suddenly started getting closer and closer to Keith, but then he realized... it's after the cat.

"Anthony, I believe in you- Give me the cat!" The eagle swooped in and picked up the cat in it's talons and started flying away. "Anthony, hold on a second. Just a sec- Give me the damn cat!"

Keith started running around with his hands in the air. Keith then threw his phone at the eagle, which actually hit the huge bird and it dropped Red. Keith ran with his arms extended and caught the cat in his arms. Keith breathed in a sigh of relief and ran for his phone, "Anthony, yeah. I'm here. I just want you to think this through and when you make up your mind, call me back." Keith looked up and saw the eagle flying towards them, "What the hell?!" 

"No, Anthony, everything's alright. Just think it over." Keith started sounding out of breath, especially because he kept trying to run away from the eagle, "Don't hesitate to call me." Keith started ducking since the eagle was so close, "My phone's on all the time!" Keith then raised his hand out of reflex and suddenly felt his hand empty.

Immediately, Keith looked at his hand, which no longer held his phone, and then looked back up to the eagle, who now had his phone in its talons. "What the sh*t? Give me my phone!" Keith started running after it and had an idea, "Take the cat! Give me my phone and take the stupid cat!" 

Keith then started running around with his hands up in the air, holding up the small kitten to the sky. "Come on! I just need my phone back!"

"Uh... what the  _hell_  are you doing?" Keith froze in his spot and turned around to see Katie wearing a grey hoodie and burgundy top topped off with a smirk. "The-It- The eagle came and tried to take Red. Then I saved him. Then it came back and took my phone." Katie furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Keith quizzically, "Are you drunk?" Keith shook his head and responded, "What? No! I'm serious. That stupid bird took my phone and Anthony's calling me on that phone!" 

Katie rolled her eyes, "Relax. We'll order another phone. Same number. We'll go into town tomorrow and get it." Katie reassured Keith and he visibly calmed down, "Really? Oh... alright." Keith looked down at the cat, "Well, you go then." He let go of the feline and sighed in relief, "I...hate...cats." 

Katie chuckled and put her hands in her hoodie's outside pockets, "You have to go get ready." Keith groaned, "For what?" Katie looked back to the house, "You're going into town with Matt and the guys. They say they have a big surprise for you." Keith groaned again, "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No!"

"You're going."

"Katherine! I don't want to go!"

Katie turned and saw that Shiro and Matt were watching them, "Now, come on Keith, I don't want them to think we're fighting. Give me a hug." Keith, kept talking and arguing, "I don't want to hug you." Katie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course you do, my hugs are amazing." Keith grumbled but hugged her anyways, his arms wrapping around her waist. Katie smiled, "See isn't that nice?"

Keith smirked and slid his hand lower, sneaking patting Katie's bum, smirking as he responded, "Very nice." Katie tightened her hold on Keith's neck and whispered in his ear, "If you touch my *ss one more time, I will castrate you in your sleep." Immediately, Keith lifted his hands to Katie's waist, hearing laughter pour out from the inside of the house. Soon enough, the two pulled apart and stood there awkwardly with Katie breaking the silence, "We clear on that?" Keith nodded and Katie smiled and grabbed his cheek, "Good."

Suddenly, Keith felt a small yet harsh tap on his cheek. Katie just slapped him. Keith chuckled and turned around to see Katie walking back towards the house. 

* * *

 

Once the guys were gone, Katie had the house all to herself and she LOVED IT. But, unfortunately, she got a text from her father saying that he wanted to see her. She begrudgingly got up on her feet and trudged outside, where her father was playing golf. She watched as he failed to get a golf ball to a little island that held the green, but every time he struck the golf ball, it would land in the waters in between him and his goal. 

"You wanted to see me?" Katie asked as she approached her father, who stopped his game and leaned on the club as he began, "Uh-your mother is a little peeved at me. I wasn't the most gracious of hosts yesterday. I guess I was in shock finding out that you're getting married. Especially since we didn't even know you were dating. The point is..." Sam looked his daughter in the eye and extended his hand, "I owe you an apology." Katie looked at the house tentatively, "Apology accepted."

Katie turned around and grabbed a golf club to join her father while listening to him, "I don't like that Keith guy. Seems too uptight." Katie shook her head, preparing herself for what her father was going to say, "I just can't believe you would marry the guy you've hated for the past five years." Katie shrugged, "Despite all that's happened, he's always been fair." 

Sam shook his head in disappointment, "Well, I guess I don't have a say in the matter and I can't stop it. I'm happy for you Katie. I really am. If you're happy, that's all that matters."

Katie nodded and smiled at her father, "Thanks, dad."

"There's also the topic about my retirement. And I still need and heir-" Katie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, knowing where this conversation was going, "We've already discussed this dad."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to discuss this again," Katie looked down to the ground, allowing her father to continue, "Katie, you are heading down a tough and rigorous path. There has never been a female Commander and-"

"-And that's exactly why I want to do this. There are hundreds of women who deserve to see a woman in the high ranks. I am willing to be judged. I don't care."

"I do care!" Her father screamed out, causing Katie to jump, "I've seen women try to do what you're doing, Katie. The world gobbled them up and spit them out mercilessly. I can't let you waste another five years chasing after a dream. It's impossible for any woman-"

"No, you just think it's impossible for me." Katie deadpanned, glaring at her father, and continued, "I'm sorry dad, alright. I'm sorry that you don't have the daughter you've been wanting. One that wanted to carry the family business. One who would marry someone you approve of, but it's not me. I know it's strange to you: my dream to become a space engineer, a Commander. But it's all that I've been dreaming of my entire life, despite what you want of me. And what I've been doing these past five years all lead up to a promotion, believe it or not. So I haven't been wasting my time. It makes me happy, reading all those prints and manuals. You understand?"

Sam drooped his head low, "If that's what makes you happy, Pigeon, then I have nothing to say." Katie scoffed, "Well, that's a first. And by the way... apology not accepted." Katie threw the golf club to the floor and walked back to the house, having found a new rage towards her father.

* * *

Back in town, Keith, Shiro, Matt, and Lance were all in a bar bonding over beers. "Man, we couldn't let you leave without taking you here," Shiro said, draping an arm over his little brother while taking a sip of his beer. All the other men agreed and Keith looked around nervously, having no idea what was going on. 

"Hope you're ready for your surprise 'cuz she's almost coming." Matt said, excited for whatever they planned for Keith. Lance rolled his eyes and gagged, "It's my sister you guys." Matt shrugged, "You're sister's hot." Lance ignored the other men as the lights dimmed, Matt and Shiro whooping while Lance just watched the stage with interest.

Soon enough the curtains opened to show the same waitress that stared at Keith continuously last night, Natalia. Lance whooped loudly for his sister and screamed, "Whooo! You go Natalia. That's my sister!" Natalia smiled at her brother as she scanned the audience, her eyes landing on Keith specifically, making him slightly uncomfortable.

Natalia turned to the crowd for a while to say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I heard there was a groom in the house!" Natalia yelled excitedly, making the crowd clap wildly. 

Natalia turned to look at Keith specifically, "This one's for you, hot stuff." 

Natalia smiled to the DJ and he winked at her, starting the song. 

_Come on over in my direction_

_So thankful for that it's such a blessing, yeah_

_Turn every situation into heaven, yeah_

Lance whooped once his sister started singing in a brotherly way and glared at her when she started winking at guys. Natalia laughed and started dancing innocently to the song as she sang. 

_My sunrise on the darkest day_

_Got me feelin' some kind of way_

_Make me wanna savor every moment_

_slowly, slowly_

Natalia then locked eyes with Keith, who looked to Shiro, looking at him with a desperate plea to get out. Honestly, he thought Natalia's crush on him was cute, but he  _didn't_  like going to places where other people dance on you, it made him feel uncomfortable. He also felt untrue to Katie, especially since she didn't know where was at the moment.

Suddenly, when Keith turned his head again, he found himself face to face with Natalia as she continued singing.

_You fit me, tailor-made love_

_how you put it on_

_Got the only key know how to turn it on_

It was going to be a  _long_ night.

As Natalia began with the Spanish part of the song, Natalia went over to Matt and started singing for him. At that moment, Keith took advantage of it and he ran outside, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. He could hear the door shut and he thanked God that he could get out before the song got too... frisky.

Suddenly, he heard the door open again and he could hear a voice join him, "Hey! There you are. How you holding up?" Keith turned and found Lance coming in and joining him by the railing to view the sea. Keith nodded and stammered, "Fine. Fine. I'm great." Lance smiled and took a swig of his beer.

Keith turned to look at him and he could tell why Katie dated him. He was attractive physically and seemed like a great guy. Suddenly, Lance turned and began, "Thanks for what you did back there."

Keith, completely confused, turned around and looked inside the bar, where Natalia was dancing on Matt, "In there? What did I do?" 

Lance chuckled, "You left before my sister could do anything frisky. Thank you for not making me see that." Keith nodded in realization, "Oh! That! Yeah. To be honest I don't like being stripped on by girls in front of their family members." Lance laughed and took another swig, "And I guess you're not the type who likes to go to clubs when they're with a girl." Lance stated as he looked towards Keith, smiling.

Keith froze and shook his head, "No. I don't, actually." Lance clapped his back, "You're a good guy, Keith. Good to know Katie found someone who respects her the way she deserves." Lance looked down to the floor sadly, taking another swig from his beer.

Keith turned to look at the tanned man and moved his overgrown bangs out of his face, daring to ask Lance the question he's been dying to ask, "You two were pretty serious, huh?" 

Lance turned and looked at Keith, and sighed, "Well, I mean, we dated in high school and all through college, but we were kids." Lance reasoned and Keith could have sworn that Lance had some regret deep in his eyes and asked, "But you guys called it off because of..." 

Lance sighed and decided to just tell Keith as he continued, "Uh... well the night before we graduated school, I proposed... but then Katie..." Lance sighed and closed his eyes, as if it still hurt to talk about it so Keith finished for him, "She said no."

Lance nodded but continued, "I mean. I don't blame her. We both wanted  _completely_  different things in life. She wanted to go to Texas and become a Commander. I wanted to stay here and open my own bakery. This is my home. I didn't want to give it up. So I realized that if we weren't willing to sacrifice something we both really care about to be with the other, then we don't actually love the other nor were we meant for each other." Lance sighed and looked at Keith with a smile, "You're really a lucky guy Keith. Katie's the best and I can tell you two really love each other. I originally came here to see if we could try again, but when I saw how happy she was with you... I-I finally learned to move on."

Keith nodded and immediately felt bad. Here he was taking away an amazing girl from and amazing guy for his selfish needs. He should have just been deported rather than taking a girl away from the guy she deserved.

"Well," Lance started, interrupting Keith's thought process, "cheers to you guys." Suddenly, Lance handed Keith a brand new beer, which Keith took happily and opened it. He clinked his bottle with Lance and took a sip. 

Suddenly, the door opened and the two men looked inside, Lance gasping dramatically when he saw a man getting too close to his sister, "Whoa there, pal! Keep those slimy hands off my sister!"

Keith chuckled at Lance as he ran out and Keith stayed outside sipping his beer in contemplation.

* * *

 

Keith, Shiro, and Matt all walked down the dock joking about Natalia's excitement until they all saw Katie hacking at a downed tree with an ax. 

"Oh no." Matt said as he got closer and closer to the house. 

Keith walked faster to catch up to Matt, "What? What's she doing?" 

Matt started walking faster to the house while Shiro stayed behind with Keith, "Something's up. It's best to leave her alone. Come on."

When Keith walked in, he saw Matt and Sam fighting loudly and despite his desperate want to hear their conversation, Keith let them have their privacy and went upstairs to shower.

After a few minutes of the sweet, warm water, Keith turned the water off and looked around for a towel, finding one conveniently right next to the shower. He happily dried himself while humming 'Despacito' in his head, silently cursing the guys for making that stupid song stuck in his head.

All of a sudden, Keith heard a purr and he almost tripped, "Ah!" Keith jumped back in the shower, wetting his just dried feet once again.

"What the hell?" Keith exclaimed as he hid from the red kitten, he bent down and glared at the cat, "How did you even get in here?" The cat merely looked at Keith with its big hazel eyes and tried to touch Keith with its paws, but Keith jumped back before it could touch him and Keith landed in the shower with a loud thud and he groaned.

Outside at the very same time, Katie walked in the room with her music blasting through her headphones, not taking any notice of Keith in the bathroom. Katie bent down to her suitcase and some clothes for her to change in.

At one point, she could have sworn she heard a thud and she froze, listening to see if the sound continued, but after listening for a few seconds, she concluded that nothing was going on and she started taking her top off.

Back inside the bathroom, Keith managed to get Red to sit on the bathroom mat and he tied his towel securely around his waist.

Slowly, Keith bent down and grabbed the ends of the mat and swiftly moved it to the other side of the bathroom and he quickly opened the door, got out, and closed the door again. He pressed his back to the door and closed his eyes in relief, sighing contentedly. But when he opened his eyes, he saw something he never though he would.

Katie half-naked.

Suddenly, she turned around too and the two of them froze and allowed their eyes to swiftly scan over the other's body before screaming.

"Oh My God!" Keith was the first to scream before Katie let out a loud squeal, scaring Keith into screaming again. Both of them ran to opposite ends of the room, but on the way the bumped into each other, the both of them landing on the floor, Katie on top of Keith.

Again it was a scream fest once they looked into the others eyes. Katie, this time, screamed, "Why are you wet?!" She struggled to get up and she grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her as Keith tried to get up without showing anything while simultaneously screaming, "Why are you in your underwear?!"

Keith finally got up and stared at Katie in disbelief once she was finally dressed, "Explain yourself!" Katie furrowed her eyebrows, "Explain myself?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, explain yourself." Both of them were panting from the moments before and, if they weren't currently freaking out, they would have been laughing right now. Katie started explaining while trying to calm her heartbeat, "I was changing!"

Keith widened his eyes, "What? You didn't hear me?"

Katie was frantically speaking with her free hand as the other grabbed her towel that was covering the privates, "I was listening to... What are you even doing home?! Then you just jump me out of nowhere? What's that?" 

Keith widened his eyes in embarrassment and began explaining himself, "I didn't mean to jump you! Your cat was attacking me so I ran and I ran into you!" 

Katie then calmed down and looked around, "What is it with you and this cat?" Keith shook his head, "You know what? Just go! Take a shower, you stink."

Katie shrugged and made a face, "Fine. Fine. Nice tattoo by the way." 

Keith unconsciously grabbed the back of his neck, feeling for the patch of skin he knows contains the tattoo. Once Katie opened the door to the bathroom, Red came out quickly and Keith pointed at it, "See? Did you see that?" 

Katie dramatically pointed at it, "Oh my God! Did you see the size of claws on that thing? Barely made it out with my life, there." Katie closed the door on Keith while wearing a sarcastic face, immediately leaning on it the second she closed it to think about what just happened.

She couldn't help but think how cute he looked with pink cheeks nor how sculpted his abs looked. She could feel her cheeks burn and shook her head.  _What are you doing, Katie? Falling in love with your boss? No way._

But unbeknownst to Katie, Keith was feeling the same way.

* * *

 

After the two were dressed for the night and tucked in bed she could hear Keith whisper, "So... naked." Katie rolled her eyes, "Can we not talk about that?" Keith shrugged, "Just sayin'."

Katie exhaled again and closed her eyes to sleep when she heard Keith ask, "So... what's the deal with you and your father?"

Katie clicked her tongue with the roof of her mouth, "Ooh, I'm sorry. That question is not in the binder." 

Keith rolled his eyes and continued, "Oh, really? I thought you were the one that said we needed to learn all this-"

"-Not about that I didn't."

"But if the guy asks us-"

"Not about that, Keith! Good night."

Keith sighed, realizing that he took it too far. Katie laid in bed staring at the ceiling and cleared her throat.

Suddenly, Keith's voice spoke up again, "I like the Hallmark Channel." Katie furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" 

Keith continued, "I actually quite enjoy it. I took ballet till I was twelve. My first concert were the Black Eyed Peas. I think Sandra Bullock is sexy. I don't like flowers because they remind me of funerals. Never watched 'That's So Raven'. I read the Giver series near Christmas Time, it reminds me of my childhood. Have never slept with anyone in my life. And I went to the bathroom and punched a wall after fighting with Lotor. And the-the bird tattoos? They're swallows. Got them when I was 17... after my parents died. Stupid." Keith cleared his throat trying to choke back tears from remembering his parents.

Katie just laid on her bed, contemplating what Keith said. Keith, now getting nervous because Katie wasn't responding, asked, "You-You still there?" Katie nodded, forgetting that he can't actually see her, then responded softly, "I'm here. Just processing." Keith breathed in deeply, not believing that he just admitted all of that with someone. He playing hundreds of different ways Katie could respond in his head, so when she opened her mouth to speak, he was listening with all ears.

"You really haven't slept with anyone? Ever?" Keith threw his arms up in the air, "Oh my God. Out of all that, that's all you got?" Katie laughed, "No! I'm just surprised." Keith chuckled, "What? You thought your old boss was a player?" 

Katie rolled her eyes, "No, I mean, you got the looks and everything. I figured you had lots of girls on your arm." Keith shrugged, "I wasn't raised that way. After my parents died, Shiro acted like my father since he was 23 by the time they were gone. He's never slept with a girl and as a teen I asked him if it was because he could never get one." Katie chuckled at that and so did Keith, "But he simply said that what makes marriage special is that you commit yourself completely to them. That your whole self, your whole body is for them only and to not be shared outside of your marriage. I guess those words always stuck with me."

Katie nodded and added, "I was raised like that too, you know. I've never slept with a man." Keith lifted his neck to try to get a peek at Katie, "Not even Lance?" Katie laughed and shook her head, "No, Keith. Not even Lance. Don't worry, you're the only one who has  _ever_  seen me in my underwear. Well, besides Allura and my mom." 

Keith chuckled, "Well, that makes me feel  _so_  special." The two of them started laughing uncontrollably until they fell in a comfortable silence, "Um... Keith?"

Keith smiled, "Yeah?"

"Who are the Black Eyed Peas?"

Keith's jaw dropped and he gasped, "You know the guys that were like  _'Pump it! Louder! Pump it! Louder! Pump it! Louder!'_ " Keith started singing, whisper-shouting whenever he said  _'Louder!'_

Katie shook her head then laughed, confusing Keith, "What?" Katie continued laughing until she choked out, "I know who they are. I just wanted to hear you sing something." Keith chuckled along with her until he decided to get the guts to tell her what he's been wanting to since that afternoon, "Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way."

"...Okay?"

"You are a  _very_ beautiful woman."

Katie blushed immediately at Keith's words, inhaling deeply and smiling in her head. Then, she wanted to be silly and began in a very masculine voice, "' _Pump it!'_ " 

To her surprise, Keith actually continued after her as he whisper-shouted, " _'Louder!'_ " The two continued that sequence until it was Katie's turn to 'rap'.

" _Niggas wanna hate on us (who)_  
_Niggas can be eenvious us (who)_  
_And I know why they hatin' on us (why)_  
_'Cause that's so fabulous (what)_  
_I'm a be real on us (c'mon)_  
_Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)_  
_Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)_

 

_We rockin' it (contagious)_  
_Monkey Business (outrageous)_  
_Just confess your girl admits that we the shit_

_F-R-E-S-H (fresh)_  
_D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)_  
_We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it"_

Suddenly Keith stood up and pretended that his hand is a microphone and started dancing as he sang to Katie, " _'Com'n baby, just pump it!_ " Katie would have kept going with the song if it weren't for Keith making weird faces as he sang, making her laugh the whole time.

 _Dude wanna hate on us_  
Dude need'a ease on up   
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like Flava shut   
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town 

Keith winked at Katie, who only shook her head as she kept laughing. Keith was  _painfully_  aware of how stupid he was acting, but if it made Katie laugh... it was worth it.

  
She like man on drunk   
She wanna hit n' run   
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K-E-Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your *ss  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna

 

 

Katie threw a pillow at Keith, which he caught, and the two fell laughing at their dorkiness. 

The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR!!!!!!!!!


	4. You're Getting Married Here Tomorrow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katie and Keith agree to get married tomorrow and they start panicking.

The next morning, the two slept peacefully in their respective corners of the room: Katie sleeping stiff on the bed while Keith was splayed out throughout the floor.

Suddenly, Katie woke up and sat down on the bed, "Where am I?" Katie looked around, realizing she was still in Alaska and looked around for a clock, "What time is it?"

Katie turned to her nightstand and felt for a clock, since it was too dark for her to see. But as she searched, she accidentally touched the remote that shuts the blinds and curtains, making them move and expose the bright sunlight. 

Katie frantically grabbed the remote and clicked it continuously, trying to stop the curtains before it showed too much sunlight. Once they stopped, Katie sat resigned on her bed, and then got curious and crawled to the edge of the bed, trying to catch a glimpse of Keith.

He was sleeping peacefully and his navy blue tee was lifted up, exposing his abs. Katie breathed out in relief that he didn't catch her checking him out and backed up into her bed again. As Katie turned to put the remote away, she caught sight of her messy hair and pale face from the mirror on the nightstand.

"Oh God." Katie exclaimed, frantically trying to fix her hair with her hands and grabbed the lip gloss from the side of the table. She tapped it with her finger lightly and dabbed her lips with a small bit, trying to bring life to the pale patch of skin. With her fingers, she cleaned the skin around her eyes and lightly slapped her cheeks to make them red. 

As she laid herself back down to "sleep", she heard a knock on the door, making her sit right back up. From behind the door, she could hear her mother, "Room service. Breakfast for the happy couple." Katie's eyes widened as she realized that Keith nor her were sleeping on the same bed and her parents would be suspicious.

Katie frantically started to whisper, "Keith! Keith! Keith." Keith only responded with a tired groan, but Katie knew he was still not asleep.

"Keith! Kei-" Katie got an idea and threw a pillow at him, causing him to wake right up and look straight at her. She frantically started signalling towards the door, "My mom's at the door. Get up here." 

Keith laid confused on the floor processing what Katie just said. Once he heard another knock, he got up on his feet and threw the pillow right back at Katie, who put the pillow aside. Keith threw the baby blanket, which he was sleeping on, on top of her and she frantically tried to put it away, "Not the baby blanket. Get it off, get it off, get it off."

Keith got right under the covers and settled himself in as Katie pulled the covers on top of them both. Keith then got a good look of Katie's face, "Wait a second. Hold on."

Katie, who was still fixing the covers, answered, "What?"

Keith closed in on her face and squinted, "Are you wearing make up?" 

Katie froze but managed to answer quickly, "What? No. Of course not." Katie turned her back on Keith so she didn't see the smirk he was wearing when he saw she put on make-up for him.

Keith then looked towards Katie, "OK, so what do we do?"

Katie started backing up into him, "Just spoon me."

Keith nodded, "OK."

But the moment their bodies touched Katie jumped away, "What was that?!"

Keith turned red and exclaimed with his hands, "I'm sorry. It's morning." 

Katie, still not understanding, asked, "What do you mean, 'It's morning'?"

Keith made a 'You know what I mean.' kinda face and they heard the door knock one more time.

Keith yelled out to the door, "Just a second. Yeah come on in." Katie backed up into Keith once more and let him wrap his arm around her as she grumbled, "Disgusting."

Finally, Colleen walked in with a tray in her hand holding coffee, cinnamon rolls, and eggs. Keith dug his head in Katie's hair in a loving way. The two of them oohed at the breakfast and Katie smiled at her mother, "Ooh. Smells good." 

Keith only said one thing, "Cinnamon rolls." Need I say more?

Colleen placed the food on a nightstand near Keith as his mouth watered at the sight of cinnamon rolls. Katie rolled her eyes at Keith and told her mother, "You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble!" Colleen smiled and shook her head, "It's no trouble at all."

"Shee Katie? She shays itch no problem at all. Jusht acshept the food." Katie turned and saw Keith trying to speak with his mouth full of cinnamon rolls. Katie shook her head and smiled at her fiance when she suddenly heard another voice join in, "Hey. You got room for one more?" 

Her father walked in the room with an embarrassed smile on his face. Katie turned red that her father had to see her in bed with a man and she turned towards Keith, who was happily finishing his cinnamon roll.

Katie turned back to her father, "Could we not do the Brady family meeting right now? We just got up... if you don't mind."

Katie's father looked a little hurt but began, "Well before we take our leave. Your mother and I have come up with a proposition and I happen to think it's a terrific idea-"

"-We want you to get married here tomorrow." Colleen interrupted Sam, her face beaming with happiness at the mere idea of a wedding.

Katie and Keith laid in shock with Keith only managing to spit out, "What?" Katie shook her head, "Mmm-mmm. No." 

Colleen, however, was still happily exclaiming, "Well you were gonna get married anyway so why don't you get married here where we can all be together and that way Grandma Annie can be a part of it." 

Keith opened his mouth in realization, "Oh-Ohh. No. No, it's Grammy's big birthday tomorrow night. We don't want to ruin it. That's you know-"

Suddenly, Grammy herself walked in, "I've already had 89 birthday parties, I don't need another one." 

Keith and Katie froze again as Grammy began again, "Oh it would be a dream come true for me to see my one of my grandchildren's weddings." Katie nodded, "Mm. There's always Matt, you know."

At that she could hear her brother yelling from the kitchen, "Pidge you and I both know I'm not getting married anytime soon!"

Katie smiled a closed lip smile and looked at her grandmother again, who was smiling wide at her and Keith, "So you'll do it?" Her grandmother asked as she walked closer.

Both she and Keith shook their heads no until Grammy added, "Before I'm dead."

At that, the two of them nodded frantically and gave them a thumbs up. "OK." 

Both Colleen and Grammy cheered excitedly as Colleen began explaining, "We'll handle everything. And you can married like we did, in the barn." 

Grammy added, "It's a Holt family tradition." Keith faked excitement, "Wow! I've always wanted to get married in a... barn. That's amazing, baby." Keith looked down at Katie smiling lovingly.  _At least I get to marry her._

Grammy clapped excitedly, "It's a sign from the universe that you're meant to be together. Oh! Come, we must give thanks." With that Grammy walked out the room, but both Sam and Colleen stayed. Mostly because Colleen was still beaming a blinding smile.

"Well, I know I should leave. But i'm just so excited." With that, Sam gently pushed Colleen away as she kept muttering things about the wedding. 

The second they closed the door, Katie exclaimed, "Oh my God." She started breathing heavily and she leaned forward. Her head buried in her hands, she started panicking, "When my mom finds out this whole thing is a sham, she's gonna be crushed," Keith leaned forward to comfort her as she continued, "and my grandmother's gonna die." 

Keith tried to reason, "She's not gonna die Kati-"

"-And my father! What the hell was that? The whole wedding thing? What's that all about?" Keith leaned in and tried rubbing her back, "Your mother probably got him worked up into it. It's fine. They're not gonna find out. They're not gonna find out." 

Katie shook her head and her hands muffled her voice, "Oh, God, Keith." Keith started massaging her back, "It's gonna turn out ok, OK? Just relax." Keith then wrapped his arms around her, "It's not like we're going to be married forever. We'll be happily divorced before you know it. It'll be fine. It'll be fine." Keith rubbed his hand up and down Katie's arm, not noticing that his hand left goosebumps wherever he touched.

Katie calmed down and watched Keith comfort her, admitting to herself that she liked the way he made her feel. "You okay?" Keith asked, breathing in the sweet scent of Katie's hair. 

Katie nodded, "Yeah." 

Keith hesitantly let go of Katie and smiled once his face was right in front of her own. Keith's stare wavered a bit and he pulled away from their intense stare, "I-uh-I'll get us some coffee." 

Keith slid off the bed and walked over to the nightstand, pouring coffee from the coffee pot into two mugs, unaware of Katie's watchful eye. Katie's cheeks blushed as she realized just how cute he looks wearing grey sweatpants. Katie then realized...  _Maybe marrying Keith won't be so bad._

"You're right, you know... it's gonna be fine." Katie reassured herself as Keith nodded, "Absolutely. Everything is going to be great. But this guy's got to learn how to cook so he can keep his girl happy." Keith joked as he grabbed the plate of cinnamon rolls and the two coffees. 

"Can't have her leaving me for another man." Katie laughed and reached for a cinnamon roll, but Keith pulled the plate away from her. "The coffee's for you. These cinnamon rolls are all mine."

Katie's jaw dropped as Keith slowly took a bite out of a cinnamon roll and he put the plate of cinnamon rolls on the nightstand on his side of the bed. 

Katie shook her head, "That's not fair." Katie threw herself on top of Keith to try to reach a cinnamon roll but he only grabbed her waist and threw her to the other side of the bed, protecting his cinnamon rolls.

Katie was laughing and Keith was too. Katie tried again and Keith did the same again, but this time he threw her under him and he confidently smirked while his mouth held the cinnamon roll right in front of Katie's face. Katie glared when Keith pinned her arms to the bed and Keith only lowered the cinnamon closer to her lips.

Katie smirked and lifted her head a little bit, taking a huge bit from the cinnamon roll Keith held in his lips. He could feel her lips brush his own and, out of shock, he let go of the cinnamon roll, letting Katie eat the whole thing in one gulp. 

His mouth hung open and he couldn't help but think that looked strangely attractive. Katie smiled innocently and tapped Keith's cheek in a light slap, "Don't mess with me, cowboy." Keith laughed and got off of Katie. She at straight, leaning against the bed frame as Keith studied her face.

Katie was chewing the cinnamon roll slowly, grabbing the mug of coffee to take a sip. Confused of Keith's sudden silence, she smacked her lips clean of the coffee and asked, "You alright?"

Keith snapped out of his trance and nodded, "Yeah. I'm-uh- just gonna go outside." Katie nodded and watched him as he got off the bed, "OK. That's the bathroom." Keith nodded, "Oh, yeah. I know. I'm going to use the bathroom, then going outside."

Katie nodded again and watched him close the door, "OK...OK... what the hell is wrong with me?" Katie whispered to herself as she threw herself face first into the pillows, mumbling about how stupid she was to get so close to Keith just seconds ago.

* * *

Keith was now riding a bike he found in the garage through the woods behind the house.

"Focus, Keith. Just focus. It's just a deal. She doesn't like you that way. Calm yourself," Keith kept muttering to himself as he rode through the woods, reminding himself that Katie was just playing the part and that he had to remember that they were going to divorce as soon as they can.

Suddenly, Keith could hear loud bangs of drums as he passed by a small clearing. He stopped the bike and listened, hearing some sort of chanting. Keith turned and looked and he caught sight of bright orange. 

Keith left the bike next to a tree and tip-toed closer, though the leaves still made a loud crunching sound. As Keith walked closer he saw a person cloaked with a tribal cape decorated with navy blue, red, white, and cream chanting in a foreign language.

Keith winced as he stepped on a dead branch and it made a  _loud_ crack. The person spoke out, "Come to me, Keith of Texas." 

Keith froze and contemplated whether he should run until he saw the person turn around, "It is I! Grandma Annie." Keith sighed in relief and said, "Oh! Well-uh-"

"I see you're a curious child. Come, see how I give thanks to mother Earth."

Keith shook his head and waved her off, "No, it's OK. I'm not that curious." 

Grandma Annie would have none of that, "Look around you. Mother Earth has provided all of this, just as she provided for you and Katie to be joined together."

"Oh."

"We must give thanks and ask that your loins be abundantly fertile."

"I think my loins are fine as they-"

"I insist!" Grammy threw some grains into the bonfire, making the fire burn much brighter. Keith sighed and began making his way down to join Grammy in 'thanking Mother Earth'.

As Grammy began chanting, Keith just copied what she did, hilariously wrong. Grammy then urged Keith, "Now you!" Keith raised an inquisitive, "Me?"

"Yes! Chant to the universe!"

"Chant?"

"Whatever comes to you."

Keith started copying everything Grammy was saying, "To the trees."

Grammy shouted, "To the universe!" 

Keith winced and corrected himself, "To the universe!" Then he whispered the rest of his chants, "To the crazy. To the window, to the window. To the wall, to the wall. The sweat dripped down my-"

"Louder!"

Keith then started dancing ridiculously, "To the window, to the window. To the wall, to the wall. The sweat dripped down my balls. To all you-"

At the very moment Keith started singing the  _very_ inappropriate song, Katie was walking through the woods looking for her fiance, pausing once she heard his familiar voice sing that song.

She started following the voice say, "Grammy! Let's take it to the bridge! Woo! Let me see you get low, you scared, you scared. Drop your *ss to the flo' you scared, you scared." Keith smiled once Grammy joined him every time he said 'you scared'.

Keith was laughing as he continued, "Now stop, woo, wiggle it. Now stop, woo, jiggle it, just jiggle it." Keith started shaking his butt, to Katie's amusement and he jumped up and down.

"Whatcha doin'?" Katie asked, extending her vowels as she looked Keith up and down. Keith immediately stopped dancing and turned around, embarrassed to see that Katie saw him dancing like that.

"Oh, uh. Gammy wanted me to... you know, chant. Chant from the heart." Keith was panting, trying to control his heartbeat as he tried to hide his face from Katie.

"Balls? That's what came to your heart?" Keith shook his head and almost laughed when Katie continued, "I mean, if that's what you want Keith. You're with the wrong-"

"Shut up." Keith threw his scarf at Katie, making her laugh as she began telling him why she was there.

"Your phone's here. I'm going to town to pick it up. You wanna come?" 

Keith nodded and walked to be next to Katie, "Yes! I want to go. Oh, hold on." Keith stopped and turned around, "Is it OK if I go with her?" 

Grammy only nodded and extended her arms toward Katie, "What ever you do is what shall be." Keith nodded, but asked again, "But you're OK if I go?" 

Grammy laughed and urged Keith on, "Fine. Go on."

Keith smiled in relief and waved, "Bye Grammy." He ran towards Katie and fell into pace with her as Katie waved goodbye to her grandmother.

Katie turned to Keith and whispered, "You're a freak." Keith shook his head, "Shut up." Katie only started laughing loudly and angered Keith a bit more, "Would you do it again for me?" 

Keith only rolled his eyes as Katie continued, "You dance like a pro." At that moment, Keith had it and threw Katie over his shoulder, making her squeal. "Keith! Put me down!" Keith only started running out the woods wit Katie pounding on his back.

After a while, Katie stopped and looked down and smirked, "Actually, I like this." Katie then grabbed Keith's underwear and pulled up, giving him a wedgie. She could hear Keith yelp and she laughed. Suddenly, she felt herself fall to the grass of the backyard of her house and she laughed as Keith fell on top of her.

He was still groaning from the wedgie and glared at her, "You... are... the... worst." Katie smiled and pecked Keith on the cheek, "Sorry?" 

Keith turned red and then turned to look at the house, noticing that her mother was watching from the windows.  _She only kissed me because people were watching_. 

Keith shook his head and stood up, offering a hand. Katie took it and Keith lifted her up into his arms, "You're gonna pay back for that."

Katie smirked, "Oh yeah? With what?" Suddenly, she felt hands on her bum and before she could say anything, Keith ran away.

"Kogane! I will kill you!"

* * *

Once the two finally made it into town, they went straight for the General store, Keith following Katie as she walked in. 

"Hunk!" Katie called as she entered the shop, calling the attention of a big, chubby man. He turned around and he flashed a huge smile towards Katie, "Pidge! How's my favorite Holt?" 

Hunk picked up Katie like a doll and squeezed her tight before placing her down. Katie was laughing as she told her what's been going on. Once Keith cleared her throat, she realized she hadn't introduced him yet, "Oh! Hunk! This is-"

"-Keith! Your fiance." Hunk replied, happily hugging Keith too. Katie was smiling as Hunk slapped Keith's back repeatedly.

After they were all acquainted, Katie turned to Hunk, "Did you get the phone I ordered?" Hunk nodded, "Yes, it just came in, I'll go get it." 

Katie nodded and she started looking through the store for things to snack on.

Suddenly, the front door opened and in came a familiar voice that made Keith want to run away. "Hunk! My brother sent these from the bakery! Devil's food: your favorite."

Natalia's smooth voice resonated through the store and Keith wanted to cry. Katie turned around and smiled, "Hey Natalia!" Katie hugged the tanned Latina and Natalia caught sight of Keith, who was trying to hide behind Pringles. 

Then Katie could hear Natalia whisper. "Um, I don't know if Matt told you, but we're together now." Katie smiled, "Really?" Natalia nodded and Katie hugged her again, "About time, you two have been crushing on each other forever." 

Keith overheard the conversation and then remembered that Matt was right next to him when Natalia approached him and in the club, Matt was in the seat behind him. Keith mentally face palmed and shook his head, "I'm so stupid."

Natalia then looked at Keith and whispered to Katie, "He's been looking at me weird recently. Be careful with that one, Katie." 

Keith's jaw dropped and Katie laughed as Natalia left after she dropped off the sweets she brought with her. She turned around to Keith, "It's alright, Keith. Not everyone likes you." Keith rolled his eyes and followed Katie to the counter so they could pay their stuff.

* * *

When they finally left the store, Keith needed a computer and Katie took him to the Internet Cafe. 

"Alright. When it's gonna run out, it gives you a warning, just put in more dimes." Katie handed Keith a handful of dimes and he looked at them skeptically, "What?"

Suddenly, Katie looked outside and caught sight of Lance passing out cookies to a bunch of kids. "You'll figure it out. I believe in you." Katie walked out the cafe and approached Lance, leaving Keith in the store alone. 

He grumbled incoherent words and placed in some dimes into the machine, the computer giving off modem tones. Keith froze and looked around confused. He was about to ask the cashier until he saw that the computer worked and he began working on his work.

As the page loaded, Keith looked outside, catching sight of Lance with his hands in his pockets talking with Katie, who was laughing at whatever he was joking about.

Keith felt the same pang of guilt from yesterday as he watched the two and wished the he could fix it so that she could be with Lance, the guy she  _deserved_ to be with.

* * *

As the two walked down the streets, Keith watched Katie mindlessly look down the road, "So it was nice to see Lance, huh?" Katie immediately nodded, "Yeah. It... was."

Keith looked into Katie's beautiful hazel eyes and lost all grasp to reality, not having realized how unique her eyes are.

"Your eyes are really pretty." Katie said all of a sudden, bringing Keith back into reality, "Huh?" Katie chuckled, "Your eyes, their unique. I've never heard of someone with purple eyes."

Keith smiled and put his hands in his jacket's pockets, "It's a mutation." Katie nodded and got closer to Keith's face, "Is there something wrong Keith?" 

Keith shook his head, "No, nothing wrong. I was just saying... you must be happy to see Lance again."

Katie stopped and grabbed Keith's arm, "Keith, Lance and I broke up. OK? Long before I've even met you. I don't like him anymore alright?" 

Keith nodded and widened his eyes, realizing that he sounded jealous, "No! I wasn't being jealous or anythin-"

"There they are! Hey, you guys!" 

The two of them turned and saw Colleen, Annie, Allura, Natalia, Shiro, Matt, and Lance all approaching the couple.

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to split you two love birds apart for a while." Shiro was torn from Katie by the guys while the girls grabbed Katie. 

The two turned around and looked for the other in reassurance before they were take to different shops. 

Keith followed the men into a men's tailor shop where it smelled of fabric. As Keith studied the shop, he could hear Matt call out, "Uncle Coran?" Suddenly, the back door opened and in stepped a ginger haired man rolling in a swivel chair, "Ah! Matt my boy! Good to see you!" Coran stepped off the chair and gave Matt a big hug, "What brings you here?"

Matt let go of his uncle and pointed towards Keith, "We need a tux for the groom. Coran gave Keith a once over and smiled, "So this is the lucky man marrying our Pidge." 

Keith nodded and immediately they got to work.

After having done the fitting, Keith stood tall in his [tux](http://images.menswearhouse.com/is/image/TMW/MW40_360M_10_PRONTO_UOMO_EV_FORMAL_SET?01AD=36gIFXZJrEm4tYTO1ieltwkd33H3mDjLKFI36WdNajQB7XgXNz7Kfyw&01RI=BBF79F48974BD41&01NA=&%2440MainPDP%24) in front of a mirror. The guys were all picking out their tuxes from the many Coran had lying around. Keith sighed in front of the mirror until he felt something metal slip into his hand. He turned and saw Coran wear a big smile and urged Keith to open the pocket watch. Keith did so and his jaw dropped when he saw the detailed pocket watch.

Matt came up from behind Keith, "Uncle Alfor got it once he married my aunt and into mom's family. After he died, he passed it down to give it to Coran. My great-grandfather gave it to my grandfather the day he married my grandmother. It's a gift given to the man marrying into the family. Always has been. We want you to have it." Coran and Matt both nodded towards Keith when Keith looked at them skeptically.

Keith shook his head, "I-I can't." Matt shook his head, "We insist Keith. We want someone we can trust with this pocket watch. We can tell you care for our Pidge, we really do. We want you to have it."

Keith nodded and fought back tears, not believing how much of a jerk he is to ruin Katie's family's traditions. He isn't trustworthy. He  _forced_ Katie to marry him for God's sake. Keith nodded and tried to change the subject, "Why do you guys call Katie Pidge?" Matt laughed at Keith's bluntness and answered, "When she was a kid she would always chase after pigeons in the streets so we nicknamed her Pidge. Now come on. We gotta get the girls before they go too crazy with Katie."

* * *

Once Keith was finished, Katie was already in the boat, ready to go back home. Keith jumped in the boat and, once Katie untied the ropes, Keith sped out of the dock, shocking Katie to the core. 

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey. Keith. Stop. Mind telling me what the hell's going on?" Keith was quiet as he drove them away from town. "Keith?" He ignored her again as he looked towards the sea. "Keith!"

"I forgot, OK?" 

"You forgot what?" They were both shouting above the loud roar of the boat's engine as they argued.

"I forgot what it was like to have a family. I've been on my own since I was seventeen after Shiro went to college and I forgot how it felt to have people love you and make you breakfast and be excited for all the happy things that come into your life. And they give you pocket watches and-and food. You have all that here and-and you have Lance! And I'm just screwing it up!"

Katie shook her head, "You're not screwing it up! I agreed to this!"

Keith turned to her as he was driving, "Your family loves you. You know that?" 

Katie nodded, "Yeah."

"And you're still willing to put them through this?" 

"They're not gonna find out! You said so yourself!"

"But how do you know they're not gonna find out! Oh my God what if Grammy finds out! She's gonna have a heart attack!" Keith let go of the wheel and put his hands above his heart as he started yelling gibberish and breathing rapidly.

Katie ran for the wheel, "Are you insane! You can't stop holdi- Would you stop panicking no one's gonna- Keith just calm down! Shut up and calm down for a while, would you? Hold on."

Katie turned the wheel as she tried to evade a buoy. "I don't think hijacking a boat is a good way of dealing with panic! Now... oh now you decide to shut up, Keith?" Katie's heart leaped of her chest when she saw that Keith wasn't on the boat.

"Keith?!"

Silence. Katie slowed down the boat and turned around, seeing a small head bop up and down the water, "Keith!"

Katie quickly turned the boat around and went after Keith, hearing him yell, "I can't swim!" Katie tried to go faster, but if she did, it would create waves that will swallow Keith whole. For a while, she saw him go under and she screamed out his name, "Keith!" Suddenly, his head came back up and he coughed out water while trying to keep himself up. 

Katie sighed a breath of relief and yelled out, "To the buoy!"

"What?"

"To the buoy."

"I just told you I can't swim and you think I can swim to the damn buoy?!"

Katie grumbled and stopped the boat right next to Keith, struggling to lift him into the boat. Once she did, he flopped on the floor of the boat and coughed out some water he swallowed as Katie wrapped him in an emergency blanket they kept in the boat.

Katie dragged him onto the sitting area and wrapped him tight as she hugged him, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed." As Katie's warm breath fanned out Keith's face, he shivered as she tried to warm him up, "You turned the boat and made me fall in, you jack*ss." Katie breathed in deeply, thanking the God above that Keith was still alive.

"You scared me." Keith smiled as the two cuddled in the boat until he warmed up. 

* * *

 

Once they arrived home and were walking down the dock, Sam met them at the end of the walkway, "I want to talk to both of you." He didn't say anything else and turned around, heading towards the barn.

The two looked at each other and followed him.

As they entered the barn, Sam warned Katie, "Your mother isn't to hear about any of this." Katie rose an eyebrow and worried about what her father did. The three walked inside and once she saw who else was inside the barn, she knew why her father said that.

In front of them stood Mr. Gilbertson with a sly smile, "Told you I'd check up on ya." Katie's jaw dropped and she glared at her father, "What did you do?"

Sam only crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "I got a phone call from Mr. Gilbertson here, who told me that if you were lying, and he strongly believes that you are, he would send you to prison. So I flew him up here."

Katie shook her head in disbelief, "Dad-"

Mr. Gilbertson, however, interrupted Katie, "Luckily for you, your father negotiated a deal on your behalf. Now, this offer's gonna last for 20 seconds, so listen closely. You're gonna make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham... or you're gonna go to prison. You tell the truth, you're off the hook, and he's gonna go back to South Korea." Mr. Gilbertson pointed to Keith, who was standing there with a guilty face. 

Sam gave a glare to Keith, who avoided his stare, and turned to his daughter, "Pidge, take the deal."

Katie shook her head, "I don't think so."

Sam threw his hands up in the air, "Don't be stupid, Katie."

Katie quickly began to cover, "You want a statement? Here's your statement. I've been working for Keith Kogane for five years. We got together a year ago, he proposed, and I said yes.  _Never_ have I been happier in my whole life. I'll see you at the wedding. Come on, Keith." 

Katie glared at her father as she walked out the barn and she grabbed Keith's hand and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

 

Once Keith got out of the shower, he wasn't surprised to see Katie sitting on the bed. He was fully dressed when he walked out and he sat next to Katie on the bed. He breathed in deeply and asked, "You sure about this?"

Katie turned and looked in his eyes, "Not really."

Keith nodded, "Katie... I-I appreciate everything you've don, but I think-" Katie shook her head, "You would've done the same for me. Right?" 

Keith froze and stared at those deep hazel eyes he learned to love in just three days. He could feel himself lean in and he could have sworn Katie was too. There was no one to fake to, this is them. This is their emotions taking control. And they loved it.

But just as their lips brushed, Grammy knocked on the door, "Hope everyone's decent. You young man are sleeping in the couch tonight. Can't have you see the bride before the wedding. It's tradition." 

Keith chuckled as Grammy urged him to follow her, but he got up. He turned around and took one last look at Katie, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Keith closed the door and the two breathed out, worried over the events taking place tomorrow.

Katie looked over to the blanket that Keith would use to fall asleep. She picked it up and folded it, not missing the smell that was so uniquely Keith. She let a single tear slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. 

It wasn't because she didn't want to marry him... 

 

 

 

It was because she wanted to.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. This man... is a gigantic pain in my *ss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which today is the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I'm crying this is the last chapter! Hope you guys like reading it as much as I did writing it!

The house was buzzing as people arrived to witness the wedding of Katie Holt and Keith Kogane. Katie was nervous. Of course, she is. Even if she’s pretending that the whole wedding is a sham with Keith, she can’t help but imagine how their wedding would have actually looked like if they proposed like a normal couple.

The Proposal. It was all because of that stupid proposal that she fell in love with him. That stupid proposal on the street where the two were constantly teasing the other. That stupid proposal that she wished Keith meant. But, now… now all she wanted to do was get through with the wedding so she can confess her feelings to Keith.

As Allura and her mom helped her dress, she could see Keith already dressed and heading for the barn. As the girls were fixing Katie’s dress, she shuffled towards the window to get a better look. The girls shuffled after Katie comically and Allura peeked over Katie’s shoulder to see what she was looking at.

Allura smiled once she realized who Katie was watching and turned her away, “You will get to see him in the barn. But for now, you are going to have to control yourself.” Colleen laughed at Allura’s reprimanding and Katie couldn’t help but blush. When Colleen placed the veil over her daughter’s head, Katie knew that it was time.

“We have to get down to the barn now.” Katie nodded and followed her mother down the stairs with Allura behind her holding the long tail of the dress. Allura was wearing a long pink dress with a slit all the way up to her upper left thigh with a v-neckline. 

Katie breathed in deeply and tried to calm her nerves as she hugged her mother and Allura before they left to their seats. As Katie peeked to the audience, she worried as she saw Keith smiling at Grammy as she walked over to him to kiss him on the cheek.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." Katie turned around and saw her father standing before her with a disappointed look on his face, Katie sighed and began, "Dad I don't want to talk about it." 

At that very moment, Pachelbel  _Canon in D_ starts playing and Katie hooks her left arm around her father's right. The two slowly walked down the isle, Katie looking around, finding Hunk, Natalia, Matt, Shiro, Allura, Lance, and Uncle Coran.

They stopped right in the beginning of the walkway to give the audience time to look at her dress. It was a beautiful charmeuse, off shoulder [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/44/3d/74/443d7466a98497e15648c716163421e1--satin-wedding-dresses-wedding-dress-styles.jpg) showing off a small bit of cleavage (something Katie  _definitely_ didn't like). Her long honey brown hair was pulled into a side ladder braided bun. 

Katie looked straight at Keith straight, admiring how handsome he looks in his suit and his beautiful purple eyes. Katie smiled at Keith but it wasn't for the audience, it was exclusively for him. It was a real smile. And Keith could tell.

He gave her a closed lip smile and once she finally arrived to the altar and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, he took her small hand in his huge calloused one and the two approached the priest. 

Keith's mind has been running wild since the morning. He felt guilty for being so mean to Katie and for making her marry him against her will. He felt like one of those Disney villains. But he also wanted to go through with the wedding. Katie was the best girl he's ever met. She's a challenge to his quick wit, to his snarky responses, and to his empty threats. She's exactly what he needs in life to become the person he knows he could have been. She's exactly what he wants in life. But he doesn't want to live with someone who isn't happy to be with him, that's just cruel.

So when the priest began the ceremony, Keith lifted his finger to stop it. The priest paused his speech and turned to Keith, "Sir, do you have a question?" Katie's head turned to Keith quizzically as Keith shook his head, "No- I- uh. I have something to say." 

The priest, confuzzled, asked, "Can't it wait till after?" Keith seemed hesitant but eventually shook his head, "No. No."

The priest motioned for Keith to go ahead and he turned around and faced the crowd, "Hi. Thank you all for coming out. I, uh... have an announcement to make. A confession, actually."

Katie turned to Keith with wide eyes, "What are you doing?" 

Keith only ignored her and continued, "I am Korean. Yes. I'm Korean. With an expired visa who was about to be deported. And because I didn't want to leave this beautiful country, I forced Katie to marry me." The whole crowd gasped as Katie lowered her head and hissed, "Keith, stop it."

Keith continued, "See, Katherine has always had an amazing work ethic. She fought hard for what she deserved. For five years I watched her work harder and smarter than anyone else in the base, including myself. And I knew that if I threatened to destroy her dreams... she would do just about anything."

Keith looked down and choked up as he tried to compose himself, "So I blackmailed her to come up here and to lie to you. And I thought it would be easy to watch her do it." Keith paused, looking at all of Katie's family, "But it wasn't."

Matt inhaled deeply, extremely close to beat Keith to pulp (at least the most he could) for hurting his baby sister. Keith winced at the disappointed looks of the Holt clan but continued, "You are all wonderful people that deserve so much more than a scumbag than I. Don't let this come between you. I'm the one at fault. I'm sorry for lying to you all."

Katie pulled on Keith's arm, "Keith..."

Keith moved his hand away and turned to Katie, who looked like she was about to burst out in tears.

Keith sighed, but he knew that he was doing was right. So the last words he said to Katie were, "This was a deal and you held up your end, but now the deal is off."

Keith climbed down the stairs and stomped his way out, not before turning to Mr. Gilbertson, "You're my ride to the airport. Meet me at the dock." Mr. Gilbertson turned around and watched Keith with a smug look

Keith walked out of the barn in a rush and avoided everyone's gazes, knowing he might just break if he did. 

Katie's eyes were watering as she stood there in a daze. She was only knocked into reality when she heard the door shut closed. 

Katie turned to her family, who were all murmuring to themselves and she slowly walked down the altar towards her family. Colleen approached her daughter and reprimanded her with a voice laced with hurt, "What were you thinking?!" Katie shook her head, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to her family.

Allura approached her cousin too, grabbing Katie's hand to gain her attention, "You lied to us?" 

Katie nodded slowly and let go of her cousin's hand, "Listen, I've got to put my head on straight. I'll explain everything later."

With that, Katie left her family and friends in the barn and walked out slowly at first. Once she finally reached outside, she picked up her dress and kicked off her heels. She ran at a full sprint towards the house, hoping to catch Keith before he left her. 

She burst open the door, and stepped inside. She looked around the living room and took off her veil. She took a glance upstairs and climbed them the fastest she could, jogging to the bedroom she shared the last three days. But when she got there, she didn't see the man she slowly learned to love. She found his suit and a golden pocket watch.

Next to it, she found a copy of her prints with a letter attached. 

_You were right. Your work is amazing. I lied because I knew I would lose you as an assistant the moment I turned in your work. But you are an amazing weapons designer with extraordinary ideas. I'll be sure to send your work to Bergen and Malloy along with my recommendation for you to be promoted to Commander. Along with your resume. I wish you the best, Katherine. Have a good life. You deserve it._

_Keith_

 

Katie stared at Keith's horrible, rushed penmanship, her hands tracing over every written word as she imagined him struggling to write legibly and quickly, wrinkling his nose as he concentrated. But as much as she wished that he was back, she still couldn't believe he would do that to her. Leaving her at the altar with a barn full of family and friends so she could alone explain all the sh*t she had to go through.

She crumbled the paper a bit as her anger grew more and more as she kept thinking about her idiot boss. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door and she turned around.

There stood Lance wearing a simple tux with a white button down and turquoise tie. He had a smile on his face, "Well, that was... eventful. People are gonna be talking about this forever."

Katie looked at Lance, but her mind wasn't on Lance. It was on her stupid boss. "Yeah. Yeah." 

Lance put his hands in his pockets, "Are you OK?" 

Katie nodded but then the nod formed into a shake of the head, "Yeah-um- no. I just feel... You know what the problem is? The problem is that this man... is a gigantic pain in my *ss. First, he left me on the altar after he dropped the bomb about us being a sham couple and that he was blackmailing me. Then he goes ahead and leaves this note. 'Cause he doesn't have the decency, the humanity to do it to my face. Five years. Five years I work with this... this... d*ckbag with a stick up his *ss. Never once has he had a nice thing to say, and then he goes ahead and writes this crap!" 

Katie crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room, not noticing Lance trying to calm her down by speaking to her in a soft voice, "Katie."

Katie, however, still went on with her angry rambling, "But none of that matters because we had a deal!"

Lance tried again by repeating her name softly, "Katie. Katie."

Katie quickly realized she was yelling and calmed down a bit, "Sorry. I'm sorry. I just... He makes me a little crazy sometimes with his bipolar sh*t."

Lance laughed and walked closer, "Yeah. I can tell." 

Katie nodded and raised her eyebrows, as if saying 'You see?'.

Lance tilted his head and pressed his lips together, "So you're just going to let him go?"

Katie looked straight at his eyes and he gave her a tight lipped smile, him already knowing the answer as she brushed past him and to the front yard.

He followed close behind and helped her make her way down quickly.

Once she made it outside, all eyes were on her but she didn't care. She continued walking and tried to avoid the incoming questions from her family.

Matt saw her first and asked, "Where are you going?" 

Katie brushed right past him, simply answering, "I have to talk to him." 

Her father, however, was having none of that and grabbed a hold of her arm, "Why would you do that?" 

Katie shook her arm loose and continued walking to the boat, not noticing that Lance stopped before he could get in between her and her father as she continued fighting with him, "It has nothing to do with you."

Sam stood in front of Katie and stood his ground, "I'm not gonna let you do this." 

Grammy looked at the two with incredulous eyes and urged for them to stop fighting, "Stop! Stop it!"

Katie glared holes in her father's head, "I'm not asking for your permission. I'm a grown adult. I'm twenty-five for God's sake!"

Unbeknownst to them, Grammy's screams for the two to stop had ceased and she was slowly crumbling to the floor as she gripped the skin above her heart. 

Colleen gasped and rushed to hold onto the beloved grandmother, "Annie! Sam! Sam!" Katie and Sam both snapped their heads to the grandmother being gently lowered to the floor by Lance and Matt.

Katie rushed to her grandmother, her bare feet carrying her to Annie in a flash and she desperately grasped her grandmother's hand and held it to her heart as tears tore paths through her cheeks. 

It appeared as if someone called the ambulance the second Annie fell because after a few minutes of everyone panicking, she could hear the loud engine of a plane.

Soon enough, Matt tore her away from her grandmother as the paramedics secured her on a small gurney and boarded her on a plane, the family quickly climbing in after. 

As soon as the door closed, the plane began the process of flight and was moving across the water, flying above the water a few seconds later. 

Annie had a small mask on her face to supply her with oxygen as they made their way to the hospital, her eyes closed peacefully and her hands woven together on top of her stomach.

Sam sat their intertwining his hands with his wife's, silently praying that his mother makes it out alive. Matt and Katie only stared at their pale grandmother, both looking distraught. Katie had tears stained on her cheeks and she thanked Allura for using waterproof eyeliner.

Annie then moved her face and removed the mask so she could speak. Katie called out for her father and mother and the whole family scooted closer to Annie as she grabbed Katie's hand. 

"You two need to stop fighting. You'll never see eye to eye. But you're family." Grammy looked up to her son, Sam, and struggled out, "Promise me you'll stand by Katie. Even if you don't agree with her."

Sam nodded and tried to look away from his mother, "I promise." His voice failed him as he held his mother's wrinkled hand.

Grammy looked at Katie, whose eyes were brimming with tears once more, "Katie. Promise me you'll work harder to be a part of this family."

Katie nodded, and managed to choke out, "I will. I will, Grammy."

Annie, now pleased with the promises, laid flat and closed her eyes, "Well, then, the spirits can take me."

Katie exhaled sharply as one of the paramedics placed the mask on her again, "Oh, Grammy."

The whole plane sat in silence as Grammy laid stiff. But suddenly, her eyes opened wide and mischievously and she sat up with ease, "I guess they're not ready for me." 

The family sat in confusion as Grammy turned around and called out to the pilot, "I'm feeling much better, sonny. No need to take us to the hospital. Take us to the airport, please."

Katie breathed out in relief and disbelief and she clutched her rapid beating heart.

Sam shook his head, "Mom, what the hell? Were you faking the heart attack?" Colleen merely laughed as Matt exclaimed, "Come on!"

Grammy looked between the two and shook her head, "It was the only way I could get you two to shut up and get us to the airport!" 

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke from the pilot's seat, "Grammy, we're not authorized to take you to the airport."

Grammy glared at the Hispanic and warned, "Lance McClain, don't make me call your mother."

Katie opened her eyes wide as she remembered that Lance had a part time job as a pilot.

Once the plane landed Katie ran from the plane and onto the hard concrete, completely ignoring the hard pebbles digging into her feet.

She stood frozen in place as she saw the only 'Sitka Skyways' plane gaining speed on the tarmac. Suddenly, she saw her brother picking up his phone and frantically calling a number, "Chuck! Hey. It's Matt Holt." 

Katie looked at her brother with an incredulous eye, not believing that he was calling a friend as she was trying to get to Keith. 

Matt ignored his sister's gaze and continued his conversation, "Hey, uh- I need a favor from you buddy. Keith is on that plane and my sister's got to talk to him. Can you stop it?" Katie was thanking the stars that her brother was so social.

Katie couldn't hear anything but she assumed it was angering her brother because he ended up shouting, "Chuuuuck! I need you to stop the plane. Please." 

Katie looked at her brother with hopeful eyes but he only shook his head and thanked Chuck before hanging up. Katie turned around and watched as the plane took off with Keith in it.

She watched sadly as the love of her life left her life... forever.

Sam soon walked behind his daughter and whispered, "I'm sorry, Pigeon, I didn't know how you felt about him."

Katie nodded and offered a sad smile as her mother consoled her by hugging her and rubbing her back, "Oh honey. It's going to be OK."

Katie only shook her head as she let loose some soft sobs.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day early in the morning, Keith was packing his office away into boxes. No one helped him. Some his soon-former-employees stopped by his glass door and peeked through to watch as he packed his trophies of his old high school football days. 

But once they saw him grab a box, they scattered away and hid from his gaze. "Nyma!" Keith called out from inside the office as he struggled to open the door, eventually opening it by grabbing it with his hand and lowering his entire body in order for him to turn the knob.

Once he finally stepped out of the office, he didn't fail to notice Katie's desk. Specifically, a picture of her on her college graduation. Her radiant smile brighter than ever as she held her diploma and her acceptance letter to work for NASA. 

Keith cleared his throat and looked around for Nyma, spotting her as she talked with Rolo. "Nyma. Nyma. I need for you to send the boxes in my office to this address, please."

Keith shamelessly interrupted their conversation and offered Nyma a small slip of paper with Keith's family's old home's address.

Nyma took it and skimmed through it nodding and looking back up to the Commander. "Yeah. Sure. Uh- Commander?" Nyma's eyes were focusing on a figure behind Keith and she pointed at it as Keith asked, "What? What?"

Keith followed what Nyma's finger was pointing at and his gaze landed upon a short, panting, honey-haired, and hazel-eyed beauty heading straight for him.

"Katherine." Keith muttered as he looked around the room, finding all eyes on what's about to go down. His gaze landed on Katie again and he looked at her up and down, taking notice of her messy hair and the fact that she was out of breath, "Why are you panting?"

Katie tried to calm her breathing as she closed in on Keith, "'Cause I've been running." 

"Really? From Alaska."

"No dumb butt. From the garage where I parked my car."

"Oh."

"We need to talk."

"Well, I don't have time to talk. I have to catch a 5:45 to Daejeon." Keith turned back to Nyma and handed her the box as he began giving orders, "I need the boxes to go out today-"

"Keith."

"I want to make sure everything is-"

"Keith! Stop talking!"

Keith twirled around to face a furious Katie and he sheepishly skimmed through the room, watching all the employees duck from his gaze. 

Katie immediately went back to her normal tone of voice and continued, "Gotta say something. This will just take a sec."

Keith crossed his arms and looked to the floor, "Fine. What?"

Katie crumbled up the jacket she held in her hand and used one hand to emphasized her words as she spoke. "Four days ago... I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting lost in one of your missions or poisoned."

Keith nodded, "That's nice."

Katie continued, "I told you to stop talking. Then we had a little adventure in Alaska and things started to change. They changed when we kissed. And when you told me about your tattoo. Even when you were checking me out half-naked."

The crowd started chuckling and murmuring after they heard that and Keith blushed before adding, "You also checked me out."

Katie smirked and continued, "Hell yeah I did. But I didn't realize any of this until I was standing alone. In a barn. Husband-less."

Keith tried to look away from Katie as she took a step closer, "You can imagine my anger until I realized that the man I love is getting kicked out of the country."

Keith froze as his eyes met Katie's own full of love. Katie took another step closer, "So, Keith. Marry me..." Keith shifted in his spot to recover his shocked face, "...Because I'd like to date you."

Katie, although being a woman, seemed completely confident over proposing to a man. All the girls awed at Katie as she stood confidently in front of the Commander.

Keith, however, hesitantly shook his head and struggled to whisper, "Trust me. You don't really want to be with me."

Katie nodded and whispered back, "Yes, I do."

Keith shook his head again and whispered, "You deserve someone better-"

"I think I should have a say on who I deserve, Keith." Katie retorted angrily, offended that he would make such accusations on himself.

Keith shook his head, "This'll be much easier if we just forget everything that happened and I just left."

Katie nodded, "You're right. That would be easier."

Keith nodded along with her and shrugged as he tried to keep himself from crying at the thought of leaving Katie.

He took a step closer and took one last look into Katie's beautiful, unique set of hazel brown eyes. His eyes traveled down to her lips, but he respectfully looked back into her eyes as he whispered, "I'm scared."

Katie took that moment to really explore Keith's dark violet eyes. His mutation that makes him so... him. The deep color of violet transported her to space itself. The never ending void of space.

Katie nodded and whispered back, "Me too."

At that moment, Katie threw her jacket to a chair. Her right hand grabbed Keith's tie and pulled him lower as her left lost itself in the forest of Keith's black hair. 

The crowd gasped as their lips met in a slow passionate kiss. Keith's arms slid up to Katie's waist as he pulled her closer to him and to close the distance they had between. 

The two relished in the other's love. All their love poured out into one kiss. Katie took control of the kiss, not that Keith minded, and her hands placed themselves along both sides of Keith's jaw as the kiss extended.

Once the two pulled apart, they slowly opened their eyes and Keith smirked once he saw how red Katie's face was and whispered, "Aren't you supposed to get down on your knee or something?"

Katie, who was still holding on to Keith's face, whispered back, "I'm gonna take that as a yes." 

Keith nodded, "OK."

Katie looked back down to Keith's lips and licked her own as she pulled him back for another kiss, this one much more feverish. The crowd behind them chattering as they shared multiple kisses, not one forgetting to express a small declaration of love in its wake. Katie's hand slid down from Keith's jaw to his chest as she led the kisses to a much slower pace until they stopped completely and stared lovingly into the other's eyes.

In the background, Katie could hear Plaxum yell out, "Yeah! Show him who's boss Katie!" 

The couple only laughed as they pulled in to kiss again in front of the room, not even caring if they saw them any more.

Behind the two, stood Lance (who was the one who flew Katie all the way to Texas). He was smiling as he watched the two happily making out in the office. Plaxum was also watching the two with a smile and sighed, "It's great to see those two finally got together."

Lance nodded and turned his head to look at the bluenette next to her, immediately blushing the second he saw her, "Y-yeah."

Plaxum also turned to look at the man she was talking to, her cheeks also turning pink once she saw his face. "Um... My name's Plaxum."

Lance smiled and extended his hand, "Lance." The two turned back to the couple making out in the middle of the room, then they both turned simultaneously and both said at the same time, "Do you want my number?"

Katie and Keith both pulled apart laughing once they heard that and pulled apart to look at Plaxum and Lance hand the other their number.

Keith turned and smiled as he watched Katie watch her two friends with amusement. Katie turned back to Keith and asked, "What?" 

Keith shook his head and pulled Katie close again, "Mine." 

Katie smiled as the two started yet another kiss and she silently thanked jack*ss Keith for being a jerkwad and forcing her to marry him. Because if not, she wouldn't have met the real Keith and she would have never fallen in love with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus:

"So, let me see if I got this right. You two are engaged again." Mr. Gilbertson sat in front of both Keith and Katie in his office as they tried to once again apply for a fiance visa. 

Both Keith and Katie nodded, Keith holding Katie's hand. 

Mr. Gilbertson rose a quizzical brow, "For real?"

Keith chuckled, "Yeah."

Mr. Gilbertson sighed, "You sure you want to go through with this because one wrong answer and I'm going to take you down!"

Both Katie and Keith glanced at each other in worry. Not worry about if they were going to answer the questions right. No. They were worried because Mr. Gilbertson is kinda crazy.

"O...kay."

Mr. Gilbertson narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
